fairy knight
by Luckylucy1223
Summary: what would happen if vampire and fairyies meet? How will they be about to get back to there own world. Sorry for the suckish summary but it gets better once read:D Comedy, horror, advanture Nalu, zero and yuki and other more :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone its me again :D **

**I decided to make a fairy tail and vampire knight crossover **

**I had some ideas after watching fairy tail again so...**

**I decided to make some crossover about them tho I didn't finish my last crossover **

**but I will get back to it once I get ideas again:) **

**If you haven't read them...then you should go and read it NOW! haha jk jk if you want, just saying**

**well on with the story :D**

**chapter 1 lost**

**Lucy pro **

**EHH! What!**

**w...where am I?**

**what's going on? **

**Natsu? Wendy? Gray? Erza?**

**Mina? where are you guys?**

**End of pro**

Lucy was transported into another world, a world that she was not familiar of. It was dark and gloomy it was nothing like back in Magnolia. She wonder how she got here and if the other were with you to. But she couldn't find a single person. She was stucked in the middle of nowhere deep in a forest. She decided to go to higher ground to see if there was a town near by. So she decided to climb a tree and looked out and saw a town near by. But before she could she hear a rustling noise near, where she was..

***rustling noise* **

"ahh what the hell happen.. where am I".. "Aye sir" said a flying cat. Lucy looks and see that its Natsu and happy. "Natsuuu" she jumps off of the tree and lands on the ground. "so you where transported here as well" said Lucy. "yea I guess so but where are the rest of our team" said Natsu. "I don't know but I was trying to find you guys and I was headed to the town over there". she points to the big town. "well then lets go I bet the rest must be at the town we might find them along the way" said Natsu" "yea lets" said Lucy. AS the started walking they heard a horrifying scream near them.

**Later that day***

"ughh what happen" said a girl with scarlet red hair. "where am I? What is this place?" she observes her surrounds." "umm" said a shy little girl with blue hair. "Erza-san" the blue hair girl said nervously" "yes wendy" said Erza" "your sitting on top of gray-san" wendy said nervously. "oh really no wonder I didn't feel that much pain" as she started to get off from gray. The young man started to get up. "ERZA why didn't you get up sooner you could have killed me there" said Gray.

*gives evil glare*

"what did you say Gray" said Erza. "N...Nothing" said Gray. "well then Gray-san and Erza-san we should get going". "yea we should be where's Natsu, Lucy and happy" said gray. "mhmm your right we first need to find them" said Erza. "ok but where do we start" said wendy. But before erza or gray could answer they heard a horrifying scream and saw a crazy man chasing a young lady. He had read eyes and teeth's as vangs. The young lady kept on running and finally trip. The man was walking towards her, she couldn't move she felt fear all over her body. As he was getting close...

***ice magic hammer"** **said the ice mage**

Gray knocked the crazy man to the wall, the wall started to fall down. Gray thought that he was done for, But as he wasn't looking the crazy man went fast as light and soon enough he was behind gray. With such surprise that gray used he magic quick.

***ice make shield* shouted gray**

He shielded the attacked and as he did his attack he saw that the crazy man wanted to bite him. It seems like he wanted to suck his blood or something. "What the hell is going" said gray. "This man is going to suck my blood or what is he a vampire" said Gray, looking very shocked. As he was holding off the vampire. Erza came in and slice the vampire. The vampire soon went into dust. Wendy helped the women in pain and terror. "Are you alright woman-san" asked Wendy. "yes I am" said the lady. "But who are you' said the lady. "We are fairy tail mages" said Erza. "mages?" said the lady. "yes like magic" said gray. "but magic isn't real are you guys.." before the lady could finish Erza popped in. "Were sorry to trouble you that was just an act that we played there no such thing as magic". The lady nod and was release at what she heard soon then she thanked them and went on with her day. "Hey Erza why did you say that magic isn't really" said gray. "as you can see that lady was frighten to death and it seem like this place doesn't know anything about magic" said Erza. "agree" said Wendy "...if you say so Erza but what if...". Before the ice mage could finish his sentences he was knocked out by Natsu punch." hehe gray so you were here" said Natsu in a cheerful voice. "Natsuu" gray said angry. "you want to start something you idiot flame brain" glaring at Natsu". "What did you say ice stripper" Natsu glared back at gray. They were both about to start fighting when. "Gray, Natsu stop" said Erza. "now is not the time to be fighting" glaring at the two boys" "Where Lucy-san said Wendy". "oh yeah were is Lucy" said Natsu. "you idiot you left her behind again" said gray. " warui warui (my bad) said Natsu. "Wait were happy" said natsu. "He might be with lucy-san" said wendy. "we must find her" as erza was about to make a plan to find lucy. She suddenly appears. "Mina" she yells running towards them. "lucy" everyone says. "your alright i'm glad that your fine" said erza. "yea me too" said gray and wendy. "Thanks mina" said lucy smiling.

While she was panting heavily and glares at Natsu. "moa Natsu don't leave me alone next time, remember where not in a place we know said lucy"

"aye sir" said happy

"gomen gomen lucy, happy. I won't do it again he chuckles nervously"

"now then how did you manga to find us" said gray

"well while Natsu was running towards the yell I went to a different direction and decide to take a look around the area and it seems I was lucky to. I found some information about this place" said lucy.

"go on Erza commanded"

"hehe *sweat drop* alright then I guess were in a place doesn't have a name and it seems to have a lot of history. There is also this thing that called a level E and monster and was once human but once it's bitten by a vampire it gets to be a vampire but once they lose control of the power they hold they turn into horrible blood sucking vampire" said lucy.

"v..vampire" wendy said nervously.

"you must be joking lucky there no such thing as vampires" said Natsu. "Right gray" he looks at gray, he was dead silent. "Oi gray, are you alright" said Natsu.

"yes i'm just a little shock she might be right about it" said gray.

"EHHHH what do you mean" natsu was shocked at his answer.

"well you see I think we were fighting one before you came" said gray

"yea it soon turn into dusted after I sliced it...tho I didn't mean to kill it but I guess your not human anymore once you get bitten and turn into a level E" said erza, though she was still thinking about this.

"yea as I was saying these level E are bad. They come and kill people by sucking out there blood *shivers* but what I also heard is this person comes here to do mission and kills these level E. There called vampire hunters, they come and destroy the vampire that are killing these people. Though I also find it hard to believe that there vampire here but no magic in this town" said lucy.

"your right lucy but I think there more to it then that, there must be more then we know" said erza. "But either way we must blend in with this people and learn there way until we can find out way back home" said erza. :and that means we can't you magic".

"EHHH no wayy, we can't use magic at all. What happen if we get caught by a level E again" said natsu as he was whining.

"oh shut up flame brain we have no chose" said gray.

"what did you say ice stripper, you wanna go at it" natsu said as he was fired up.

"ENOUGH" yelled erza, those two stood still frozen "Aye sir" both said.

"there one more thing I forgot to tell you" *sweat drop* said lucy.

"what you mean lucy-san" said wendy.

"Matte (wait) natsu said lucy, first of all we don't know where to go and we can't go off random hoping to find the answer... I got a better idea" said lucy.

**after some explaining...**

"well that a great idea natsu said cheerful, lets go" he was about to walk away until lucy grabbed him.

"well you see that the problem we have to be students.. meaning we have to transfer to that school" said lucy.

"your right lucy we need to think of something , but what". They thought and thought but in the end they couldn't find a way to get into the school. "So what now what should we do if we can't get in" said gray

"well why don't we just sign our self in said wendy". "That a great idea wendy" said lucy. "But we need to fake someone to sign us in but who?" said gray

Erza started to look around and soon enough grabbed a random man. she started talking ton him privately as the other started to watch soon then he agree and started to walk away with trembling fear. "hey Erza what did you say to that person *sweat drop* lucy". " I said nothing I just asked him for help and gave him some details and he finally agree said erza calmly as if she did nothing bad. "what do you mean! you told him everything about us" said gray in surprise. "what if he goes and tell other people or rats us out" said gray. "That not going to happen said erza I gave him a fine warning. It wasn't a threat or anything. She says calmly

*everyone sweat drops* jeezs erza

"Nani no(what)" said erza confusingly

"well then I guess we need a place to sleep for tomorrow" said erza. Erza then points at lucy. "Alright lucy go find us a place to sleep erza commanded". "W...what lucy said nervously". "Is that a problem as ezra glares at her"No no... not a problem". Soon then she goes off to find a place to sleep.

**At Cross Academy **

"Head Master" a girl starts running towards him. "I heard that there going to be 5 new transfer students" she says excitedly". "well yes my dear yuki there going to be 5 new students coming tomorrow. We better prepare them uniform yuki". said the head chairman very happily. "yes chairman" said yuuki. "Aww yuuki you know you can call me daddy as he tries to hug her. She then moves to the side dodged from her father hug. "No head chairman that wont be fair to the other students as she was about to leave a guy with sliver hair comes in. "Zero" said yuki. "what are you doing here she asked him. "The same reason why you came here, because of the transfers student. He started to walk towards the head chairman and smacks his hand onto his desk. "you sure there not vampire" zero says in disgust. "Well I'm not sure about that but it is strange that there 5 new transfer student coming in the middle of school" said the head chair man. "But we might be wrong you never know" said yuuki". "your right yuki said the smiling chair man. "Anyways we need to be careful, here are the new transfer student names" said the chair man.

Lucy age 17

Natsu age 17

Erza age 18 (really 19 XD)

Gray age 18

Wendy age 12

As yuki was looking thought the paper and was confused they looked like there from another country but then again there a lot of other kinds of "people" in this school. So she didn't mind it that much but wondered about the little girl. She was to young to come to this school. Sje must be smart or something she thought." Well then yuki you shall help these new students to there classroom and to get use to there new school the chair man says happily". "Alright chairman as she leave back to her dorm". Zero just looks at the chairman. "Are you sure you'll let them in what if there vampires" said zero. "even so we will never know" said the chairman but now in a serious tone." well then got to do some work he says cheerfully, now now zero go and back to your dorm". Soon zero left

mystery person* "did you find out something" says the man in a serious tone

servant* "yes master kaname, there going to be 5 new transfer students coming tomorrow" said the servant

"Now why would 5 new transfer student be coming this late into the school year thought kaname"."Could thoe people be involved of what happen earlier today" he thought. "well I guess we need to keep a close eye on them" said kaname. "Yes master" soon then the servant left. He stares out of his window "yuki"

_**Well then everyone how did you like it :D review please:) oh and don't be shy to **_

_**read my other stories too:D **_

_**Wendy- its a very good start luckylucy1223-san *smiles gentle* **_

_**Me- awww wendyyy *hugs her* thank you **_

_**erza- yes very good *nods* **_

_**lucy-yeah it is I hop...**_

_**natsu-ahhhh when am I going to fight **_

_**gray- oh shut up flame brain **_

_**natsu- you wanna start something ice stripper **_

_**gray- yea im ready when you are**_

_**Erza- *bangs them in the head* stop it you two**_

_**me, Lucy and Wendy- *sweat drop* hehehe **_

_**well anyways thanks please review and comment on what should I do or you guys can me some ideas on what I should do next **_

_**:D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**hey everyone I decided that I'm going to try to put the grand magic games into this story **

**it might be hard but I'm still thinking of what to write... **

**So I might take some time until another chapter to be posted :)**

**well without further to do this is **

**chapter 2 transferring into another school **

**At the hotel **

"Good job Lucy you found a place for us to stay" Erza nodded in please."Lucy sweat drop... problem Erza". "Now we need to take some rest before transferring into this new school building...Natsu, Gray shouted Erza glares at them both

"aye sir" both said together

"you are NOT I repeat DO NOT use magic under any cercansiam. We do not know if people found out about us using magic or how they will react that we are from a different world other then this. she said in a serious tone

"Your right Erza we need to get back a soon as possible the guild must be worried about us... I wonder what there doing right now." said Lucy

"Don't worry they might realize it soon enough" said gray

"I hope your right Gray-san" she says worriedly

"Now you guys this isn't the time to be thinking about that we need to wake up earlier to go to school remember" said Erza

"Hai" everyone says and falls asleep

**Back at the Guild**

**"Guild making loud noises" **

**"My, my isn't everyone lively today" said a girl with long white hair **

**"Nee-san you haven't change have you huh" said a girl with white short hair **

**"MAN" said a man with really... REALLY big muscles (like really he could have been using steroids lol jk) **

**"Ne mairjane when is lu-chan coming back from her mission" said a girl with short and kind of spiky hair" **

**"mhmm I am not sure when there coming back levy-chan". She says cheerfully. **

**"yeah Ane (older sister) is right there with Natsu and Erza" said the short hair girl **

**"yeah you might be right lisanna" she said a little less worry **

**"Yea only real men come back from mission" said the big muscle dude**

**"Oh shut it" said a man with long black spiky hair and was eating iron.**

**"what did you say Gajeel... Only man can say it upfront"**

**"Urusai" he gives a death glare to him.**

**"sweat drop" "a true man knows when to walk away... **

**"... elfman onii-san "both sister sighs" **

**Gajeel finishes his iron and look at the group. **

**"I don't know much and I couldn't care less about salamander but the grand magic games are coming up and we need to train in oderr to beat Sabertooth and become number one in Flore. They should know that salamander and his team are competing in the games. he says in a serious tone. Don't you think that it's odd that they haven't return at all I mean they just went to catch a thief that would take them about 2 or 3 days and should be here by now. So something must have happen to them. He started to think... as the rest of them thought as well.**

**"You might be right" said a blond man with a scare on his eye**

**"laxus" everyone said **

**"it is strange that they haven't return back and the grand magic games are coming soon. So were can they be" **

**"Your right said mairjane" **

**As they kept on thinking**

**"Gajeel, laxus. mairjane, and levy come upstairs I must talk with you guys right away" said an old short guy **

**They all went upstairs **

**"Master what do you need to talk with us about?" said mairjane. **

**"As you can tell Natsu and the rest haven't return from there mission and it has been a couple of days since we last spoke with them or made contact. I am afraid to day this but I must let you 4 go and find them" he says in a serious tone **

**"Tch... I can't believe we need to find salamander" he said with annoyance **

**"But master why do you need us to find them. They can return anytime by then" said levy **

**"...you see there not in this world anymore" said the master **

**" Oi Ojīchan (gramps) what are you taking about there not here anymore" said laxus in surprise **

**The master stays silent and soon starts talking again. "There will be a person waiting for you outside of the guild he saw everything that happen and he reported everything to me. But he dose not have the ability to transport you to that world. He will be taking you to one of his friend that can use traveling magic and they both will be coming with you on this mission.**

**"Master who..." before mairjane could speak **

**"You'll find out soon enough. you will have a long journey before transporting to the place where Natsu and the rest are. So you must be going right away. He then walks away**

**Soon enough they all left and the master started to look outside **

**"Are you sure that this is safe for them to go" said the master to the unknown person **

**"Hai I'm positive that they will be alright" said the girl cheerfully **

**"If you says so first master Mavis" **

* * *

**Back to the present **

"AHHH I just remember something" said Wendy. As "we forget that we need to get back before the grand magic games start.".

everyone stood frozen still..

"AHHHH W...WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!" said Natsu

"We might need to forfeit the match" said gray moping at the corner of the room.

"Mina clam down, clam down, we'll make it in time right Erza" She looks at Erza and shocked at what she sees. "E...erza are you alright" she closely aporches Erza. "Erza-san" said Wendy very worried at her

"ah I see... I could see the light from here as she slowly goes into denial"

"EHHHHH Erza hold on don't..." soon then Lucy snaps

"MINAAAAAAA" she yells and everyone shocked and looks at her.

"Listen we can't give up now. We still have enough time before the grand magic game start. We can still practice our power but we must do it secretly so no one knows. We also cant give up that easily we are fairy tail" she starts to smile at everyone

Everyone seems to claim down and started to smile again.

"you right Lucy how can we not see this for our self" said Erza

"hai Lucy-san" said Wendy cheerful once again

"moaa you guys she started to blush a little"

"Yea that right we can't give up now" Natsu said with a cheeky smile. "Alright I'm fired up" he says

"yea your right now we just need to go to sc..." before gray could finish

"AHHH WERE LATEE! Lucy scream. "were suppose to be there by now in order to get our uniform and start class.

Soon then everyone start to running out of the hotel and headed to Cross Academy.

* * *

**At Cross Academy**

"Ugh where are they...they should've been here by now "sighs yuki

"Maybe they didn't feel like coming. That less work for me" said zero

"Now now you guys don't be to hasty they might be running a little late but they should be here be now" the head chairman said cheerfully

'Hai you right head chairman " yuki said smiling cheerfully as she sits there waiting. So zero are you excited that there going to be new transfers student. she smiles at zero.

"tch" I doubt it, I still don't like the idea that new transfer student they might be vampire for all that I know. He said serious.. Well I guess I'm going to get going I doubt there will be here". as zero was going to leave the door fly's open and hits zero in the face. Soon then a pink hair boy walks in the office.

"WERE HERE" the brat with pink hair started to smile

"Natsu what did I say before we got here" said a girl with a serious tone in her voice

"yes Natsu-san you need to be more careful" said Wendy

"tch baka" said gray

"You want to start something gray as Natsu was getting ready to fight," yea anytime flame brain" as they both were about to fight they felt a chill behind them. They both slowly turn around and see Erza glaring at them.

"Natsu, Gray" Erza spoke "aye sir" both said

"moa mina your making a scene" said Lucy as she was observing everything.

yuki and the chairman were surprise as they tried to hold in there laughter after what happen with zero but there were surprise on how the new transfer student were I mean they did not look like there were from here at all they have different hair color. Like for example that the pink hair boy name Natsu was wearing pants with sandal and a wearing shirt with a white scarf around his neck. The other one was a boy with raven hair his name was Gray, he was wearing dark blue pants and a long white coat and had a cross necklace. The other girl was small she was Wendy she had long blue hair and a dress on with cute small shoes but she was hold a blue cat. It might be her stuff animal they both thought. The other girl was name Erza she had red scarlet long hair she look normal out of everyone she was wearing a black long sleeve shirt an was wearing a pattern shirt you could see her curves and she also had a big chest. Most normal girls don't have that size...well not one girl has the size not even the vampires. Yuki thought. And lastly was a blonde girl name Lucy she was wearing a mini skirt with legging and boots she was also wearing a type of shirt the realived her stomach, her chest area was expose as well** (well you guys know what I mean about what they wear)**.

Yuki looked kind of depressed and looked at her chest "This looks fine right" she thought to her self. As they were about to talk zero interrupted when he started to get up from the ground.

"**What the hell who open the door**" he said angry

"Now now zero you don't need to be mad it was an accident yuki tries to clam him down tho it did a little but not much"

"Gomen Gomen I didn't mean to hurt you as Natsu looks at zero"

yuki and the chairman both were surprise at Natsu most people would be scare to death when talking with zero. These people aren't a slit bit scare of zero.

"Well don't do that next time" he shots a glare at him as he was about to leave when...

"oh zero" said the chairman

"what" said zero

"you need to help them get to there classroom and help them into the boy's new dorm" said the chairman

"dorm?" said Lucy

"Yes you guys get to sleep here and go to school here starting today" said yuki. "Also the guy dorm and girl dorm are two separate rooms. The girls cant go into the boy's dorm nor the girl's cant go to the boy's dorm at anytime, It is forbidden. There is also a thing that you can't do, you guys are not allowed to go out at night that is strictly forbidden. "said yuki.

"Why can't we go outside at night" said Erza she notice something going on,

"Me and Zero are night watchers and we need to keep the morning class and the night class separated said yuki.

"what is the morning and night class" said lucy

"Well..." yuki was about to start talking when zero interrupts

"The night class are for people who are more smarter then the average human. They go to work in the morning and come back at night to go and study" said zero

"I see" said Lucy

Erza started to gather all the information they got thought she was most interested in why the night and morning class are separated. It dose make sense that they need to study at night. But there was something else that there not telling them about the night class. She then decides to keep an eye on zero and the night class.

"well then I guess your all set. You know all the rules now yuki take Wendy, Lucy and Erza to the girl's dorm to set them ready for tomorrow and zero take gray and Natsu to the boy dorm room so they can set up for school tomorrow. Then you both can show them around the school tomorrow" said the cheerful chairman"

"Hai" said yuki she then told the girls to follow them.

"whatever he was soon then leaving when he turns around you coming or not" he said in an annoyed voice

"Yea yea" both said

Zero was surprise at the thought that they weren't scared at him at all, he soon shook that off and continue walking to the dorm.

"This is your room and your uniform are in the closets. He then started to leave.

"Oi sliver dude yelled Natsu"

zero turn around and glares at him "what"

"Thanks for showing us our dorm as he gave him a big smile"

he was shocked and said "whatever" and soon left to his room.

"well that guy doesn't seem to be nice "said gray.

"well you never know but right now I'm interested in the night class you did hear what they said right" said Natsu

"of course baka" said gray "but I know there not telling us something about the night class. Like if there keeping a secret from the morning class. And im betting that that yuki girl and zero knows about the night class more then we think. he said in a serious tone

"well whatever...but man am I bored" he started to whine

"oh shut it idiot" gray said as he was about to change into his night wear Natsu punches gray

"say that again ice stripper as Natsu started to get fired up"

"why you little..." as gray was going to attack then he sees happy flying next to there window.

"w...what happy as gray wasn't paying attention to Natsu he was punched once again and banged his head into the wall. "ha ha ha what now gray can't beat me said Natsu getting more fired up. soon the gray punched Natsu back and yelled at him "you idiot happy just passed by us I think he checking us on how were doing" said gray

"what happy here why didn't you say so" as he open his window happy goes and face right in front of Natsu and a hard kick in the face.

"ouch happy what the hell" said Natsu while getting up. "hehe sorry Natsu but Erza said to keep an eye on you two since you might start trouble again and if you do I had to out a stop to it said happy cheerfully.

"well I guess that a good thing to said gray look" he points outside the window. There are 2 girls walking at the middle of the night. Why would they be out there aone aren't student not allowed to be out there at night. says gray

"yeah your right" says happy

"So there out there at night what's the big deal"

"Well the big deal is that they can't go out there at night Natsu"

"then why don't we just tell them to go back to there dorm" said Natsu

"yeah your right"

as they were about to yell at them something happen. There were 2 other students wearing white uniform the same style, walking in front of the 2 other girl wearing the black uniform girls.

"Hello there girl" he puts a smile

"A..Aido-sempi" said on girl

"I smelled blood near by and decided to check it out" said the blonde boy

He then started to walk towards the girl he then reached for her finger and licked it. Both girl screamed in excitement.

"you don't mind me drinking some of your blood" both girl were speechless

"common ado stop playing around you know he might get mad" said a man behind the blonde boy.

"yea I know but I hate drinking those tablets every time they have no flavor so I won't hurt anymore for me drinking some blood right, he started to look at the girl.

"w...what fangs"

"both Natsu and gray were looking and surprise at what they saw and heard"

"w..what are they saying? Don't tell me there..." as they both were about to go and save the girl when a girl suddenly appears from the tree

she then grabs her weapon and pushed ado away both girls were behind them yuki. She held her weapon in front of ado.

"Aido-sempi stop what your doing you can not drink other people blood" as yuki stays firm

"But yuki your blood smells nice as well" as he started to come close to her and pointed her weapon to him. Don't come any closer yuki warn him. He chuckles and grabs her weapon it started to spark a little but it didn't hurt him at all he then force grab yuki hand and bit a little on her hand.

"uh" as yuki wince a little

soon then a gun blast was shot and missed him but aimed at the tree.

"that a little warning for you, you vampire now get away from yuki." As he gets ready to shot again another man appears

"zero" says a man with long brown hair

"s..shit" says Aido

"I'll see it to that Aido gets his punishment as he looks at the boy next to Aido and for you Kain you didn't stop Aido when he was causing trouble you'll also get punish because of that"

"yes master Kanman" said Kain

"Is that alright with you yuki" Kanman says in a gentle way

"H..Hai" yuki says but what about the 2 other girls she says

"well bring them to the head master to and also were easering there memories of what happen today"

Soon they all left Natsu and gray both stare and watch what happen.

"Well I guess the night class is really a class full of vampire and I'm guessing that they have power too" said gray

"yeah I guess your right about that" said Natsu "So we need to tell Erza and the rest about what happen huh"

"yea I guess so" said gray they soon got into bed and slept

* * *

**The Next Morning **

Today was the day that they got to go to there new school. They also go information about from Natsu and gray about what happen yesterday night. They started to get dressed and start to talk among each other.

"So there more then we know huh" says Erza

"Yeah I guess you were right Erza there more to the night class then smart people. I just can't believe there vampires" Lucy said while dressing up

"Hai we need to know more about the school and the vampire" said Wendy

"Right" said Lucy and Erza

"but there on problem" said Lucy

"Don't you think this uniform is a bit to small said Lucy"

"what do you mean" said erza

"well"...

There uniform weren't small is just there body were was to developed then a normal person. So in the end both lucy and erza adjusticed there uniform. They soon walked out of the dorm and there they meet yuki. While there were walking towards yuki they saw that she was in deep thought.

**Yuki thought **

**W..what how can that be... **

**There chest are huge no normal girl has those kinds. **

**Omgosh the guys are so going to flock around them once they meet them. **

**...mhmm "looks at her chest" mines not that bad right compare to there **

**"looks at them" **

**total defeat...**

**End on yuki thought**

"Good morning yuki-san" said Wendy

"oh Good Morning Wendy" she looks at Erza and Lucy, Good morning Erza, Lucy she smiles at them both"

"Good Morning" they both said

"So today were starting out first day of the school huh" said Lucy

"yea that right I cant wait" said Wendy

"why didn't you guys go to school at all" yuki looks at them"

"well..."

"No we didn't we all went to a private school so we didn't get to go a public school like everyone else" said Erza

"oh I see" said yuki, mhmm they must be rich or something but why would they come to this school

Erza saw that she was questioning her answer. She quickly thought of another answer and gave it to her.

"But in the end we were tired of going to private school and decided to transfer somewhere, where there was peace and quite and that no body knew us and we also wanted to make friend. Lucy added

"oh I see that makes more sense" yuki smile

**Back in the boy's dorm **

**"knockes on door" waits... no answer **

**"knocks on door 2nd time" no answer "ughhhh" **zero started to get pissed

**"knocked on the door 3rd time and since they didn't answer he banged the door and soon he started to yell loud at the two boys. **

"WAKE UP YOU MORONS!" zero yelled both of them jumped off from the bed and landed on the floor

"uhhh what it's morning already said Natsu"

"how long did we sleep for" said gray

"you guys slept long enough for you both to be late" said zero

"W...WHAT WE ARE" soon then they both started to run around getting dress putting pn there uniform

"were done" both said in unison as they start to run towards there classroom

Natsu looks back and sees zero walking and taking his time he tells gray to go on without him and he agrees. Natsu runs back and grabs zero by the arm and runs together with him to the classroom.

"W..what are you doing" said zero

"Common man were going to be both late if kept with your pace Natsu said with a grin"

He sighs..."what a weird boy as they both started to run towards there classroom

They made it to there classroom and Natsu opens the door hard "WERE HERE" as zero comes from behind. Everyone was shocked that the new boy was already walking with zero, he not even scared of him at all. They went in and Natsu was the last one to introduce himself. As everyone started to get friendly with one another. Natsu and the gang started to talk with one another.

"So how did you introduced yourself Lucy" said Natsu

"Well...looking at Erza it wasn't that easy she says.."

"what do you mean"

"well you see"

_**When coming into the classroom **_

WOAAA! every guy started to look at Lucy and Erza.

"That blonde one is cute said one guy"

"Yea but the red one is freaken hot" said the other

"The little one is not half bad I mean you can dress her up" said another boy

When Erza heard that she walks up to the boy and glares at him.

"what did you say" she had such an evil arura around her the boy were shocked and scared half to death.

"n...nothing said the boy"

"I see"she then walks back. My name is Erza scarlet I just transfer here today, I hope we get along in the near future she said in a cool way.

**silents...**

**WOAAAAA! **she soo cool one boy says.

"Yeah your right she might even be better then Ruka-san said another boy"

"Yeah you might be right about that every boy agree and yells" "Good Morning Mistress Erza. You can see all the boys eyes sparkle at her.

"w,,what are you guy..."

"mistress Erza you sit is here all the guys pointed at a seat" she soons agrees.

"I see so this is how it feels to be at the top of the world"

"Erza... *sweatdrop*" said Lucy

**Teacher *well then lets continue please the rest of you introduce yourself **

"Hai" both girl says

"My name is Lucy it's nice to meet you all" she smiles

"WHOAAA every boy smiles she pretty" heheh thanks Lucy *sweat drop* (in her mine) whoa that the first time any every told me that

"H...Hello... u...umm.. m..my n...name I...is w..Wendy" She hides behind Lucy

"KAWIIII" every girl and boy say this little cute girl. "she sooo cuteee" every says. Wendy starts to blush

"T...Thank you" they both started to sit together

**End on the introduced**

"I see that looks at gray" looks like you have fans gray aren't you happy. Natsu smirks at gray.

"well at least I have some unlike you" gray smirks back.

"you wanna go ice stripper"

"yea im ready when you are flam brain"

They were about to fight when Erza stops them. After class was finished Natsu and the gang started to headed towards there dorm until they heard noises coming from a different side of the school. They run towards the noise and saw a group of students waiting in front of a big gate and there was yuki and zero. Zero wasn't doing much but yuki was trying her hardest to keep the student clam. Why she was shouting trying to clam them down the gate opens and everyone makes there way. Natsu, Grey, Lucy, Wendy, and Erza were walking towards yuki to help her but while there were and while the night class were walking someone pushed Lucy in the middle of the road where the night class were walking to.

"Ouchh" said Lucy

Soon then everyone started to stare

"Lucy everyone said" Natsu, Wendy, Gray and Erza started to run towards her

"MIna" she smiles and looks around

"why is everyone starting she then looks up and sees the boy with brown hair in front of her he held his hand to Lucy

"are you alright" said the guy with brown hair

"yeah I'm alright" Lucy said while taking his hand to get up.

"I see that your not from here as he stares right into her eyes"

"Natsu soon remember his face and grabs Lucy from Kanman" thank you but lucy fine he looks sharply at Kanman

"well how dare you do that to Kanman" a women with long peach hair

Erza comes up and in front Kanman and his group

"we are very sorry if we have bother you, we did not mean any harm" Erza said in a serious tone looking at Kanman. He was shocked at first but impress of this Erza girl.

"well then I accept your apology" He then started to leave

"Are you sure Kanman" said Ruka

"yes I am very sure"

"If there wasn't any people there I would have beaten up that pink hair boy" Aido said

"Enough Aido" said Kain

* * *

Zero was shocked at what he saw and so was yuki and everyone else. These people were special soon then everyone yells

"**MISTRESS ERZA!"**everyone gather around erza soon she was trapped around her fans.

"h...hey w..wait"

"poor Erza" everyone said

Everyone at the night class looked back and shocked to see that there worshipping erza more then Kanman. Kanman soon return to the classroom, "we must keep an eye on those new transfer student says Kanman" hai master everyone bows there head.

"what's going on said yuki"

zero just walks away

**Well everyone that was chapter 2 hoped you liked it please review and comment **

**THe more reviews this gets the ill post chapter 3 **

**Well thanks my love and have a wonderful day ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Omgosh you guys are the best i read the reviews **

**and im sooo glad that you think its funny :D **

**Well since you guyes gave me wonderful reviews i present you chapter 3 **

**i must make a declaimer tho so I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL AND VAMPIRE KNIGHT **

**(tho i wished i did lol XD) **

**Well on with the story**

**Chapter 3 **

Soon Every had clam down from what happen earlier this morning Natsu and Gray went to there room While Lucy, Erza and Wendy went to there room. They had a busy day today and needed some rest before they meet up again. Yuki left to see the head chairman and Zero rushed into his room for no reason. Erza seem to notice how Zero was acting strange.

"He couldn't be..." Erza thought, as she still keeps an eye on Zero

Zero his dorm and went straight into the head chairman bathroom and started to cough and cough real hard, soon something fell out of his mouth, it was a tablet (some kind of pill for vampires) and he eyes started to turn bright red.

**Kanman "Its almost time" **

It was still the evening so there still able to go out. After they were all rested up and changed into there regular cloths** (because i don't like them being in there uniform all the time XD)** They headed out of there dorm and met near the fountain.

Lucy Pro

While we were walking i saw Yuki and Zero together they were talking about some things and yuki seem to have something on her mind and so does Zero

**Yuki thoughts **

**Why, Why does the head master want to stir up Zero feelings **

**"Hey yuki this kids is going to stay with us a little while. His parents where killed by a bad vampire now i have to go and talk with the police please prepare a bath" he soon leaves**

**"umm... ok a bath" said yuki **

** Zero did not move**

**"umm...May i touch you?" she asked permission as she slowly walks towards him and guild him to the bathroom **

**"here the bath is ready its filled with hot water" She said in a gentle voice. **

**he stood still**

**"um...I'm going to undress you okay?" she said in a gentle voice **

**She then takes off the coat her eyes widen and sees so much blood on his neck, She then went to the bath tub with a rag and wet it with warm water. As she goes slowly walking towards to Zero.**

**"I'm going to go and wipe it...okay" said yuki **

**She starts wiping his blood stains on his neck **

**(Her thoughts) Zero never said a word... so I'll always ask him permission each time**

**"Thanks goodness its not a wound" she said in relief **

**She kept on wiping his wound.**

**(She thought)**

**"I felt that I had to be cautious around Zero because the boy in front of me looked like he could break into pieces"**

**End of Flashback **

Soon then Zero and yuki went back to there job and haded to clam down the girl so that the night class could go to there classroom.

**Lucy Pro**

"mhmm i wonder what there thinking" she thought, She was about to go and call yuki but both Yuki and Zero went on with there work. They seem so serious like they were in deep thought or something". she look concern

Erza noticed Zero and kept on a close eye on him but not long before Lucy started to talk again

"Well then you guys are all here now we need to find a place to practice, she said. But I notice that we are not able to go anywhere since there are citizens around and we might even destroy the town (Looks at Natsu),

"Nani" said Natsu

"she sighs" Plus in this campus we can't go do anything because there's innocent student here" well it seems that we cant do any practice now since we found out there are vampire going to school here as well. They might figure out that we also hold magic and are not from this world. said lucy

**End of her Pro **

"Well then what do we do now" said wendy

"Well the only thing we can do now is try to find a way back home" said Gray

"You might be right" said Lucy, and we can't afford anymore time being wasted here when the grand magic games and coming up" she sighs

"mhmm"

"what is it Erza-san" said Wendy

"Do you have a plan" said Gray

"No not exactly...but we should investage this place a little more before we head home" said Erza

"choto matte" said Lucy, what about the grand magic games, What is we don't make it back in time."

"Yeah out friends might be worried about us by now" said Gray

Erza thought about it a little more as she was about to give an answer Natsu spoke

"Shhh" he said

"I hear someone coming" as the gang stays quite and seems to be ready and fight.

"who there commanded Erza"

Soon then everyone's with there guard up and as they were about to fight they see that it was someone from the night class. It was Aido and Kain was right behind him.

* * *

**With yuki and Zero **

"OK everyone please calm down the night class need to go to there class now"

"pushing and shoving"

KANMAN-SAN" one girl said

AIDO-SEMPI" another one said

"alright alright you girls need to calm down"

yuki looks at Zero and glares at him.

"Zero can you help me you also doing this job" yuki yelled

He sighs and gets in front of the girls and glares at them.

"EVERYONE GO BACK TO YOUR DORM" she gives and all girl to every girl there. They become scare and was leaving one by one until..

"Zero" she glares at him

"what" said zero

"why" punch "did you" punch "say that" punch "to" punch "them" punch...said Yuki

"pushes" because "pushes" you "pushes" wanted "pushes" my "pushes" help. Said Zero** (you know in a nice way XD its like a push and slide thing lol)**

"GRRRR" i didn't mean it like that, she whine

"Well it annoyed me seeing that no one was listen.

As they were both fighting they forgot about the girls and they were all in the gate once again. Soon then the night class gate open and you hear all the girl screaming there name. yuki and zero saw the gate open and yuki pushes the crowd for the night class to go threw.

"Now you girls please make an nice line for the night class"

Every girl did as she was told and let the night class through

yuki sighs of relief and Kanman notice it.

"yuki" said Kanman

"yes Kanman" said yuki

"thank you for your hard work please be careful"

"hai Kanman" she smiles

Soon then all the girl glared at her she then flinches and asked them to return to there dorm. They all went but they were muttering bad things about yuki.

**Back to Fairy tail **

Aido comes out from the forest and so does the rest of the nigh class. They went and approach Natsu and the gang.

"Well i wanted to know what you guys were talking about" he smiles at them

"What do you want" Natsu said a bit anger

"Well you see i didn't like how you talked with lord Kanman" said Aido. "your just a mere human and you talk so big" he said

soon then Ruka popped and and looked at Erza, Erza saw that Ruka was looking at her and stare straight at her.

"hmp i see your the "mistress Erza" she smirks.

Erza nods

"that what they call me thought i don't agree with them" Erza said

"mhp of course you can't be a mistress at all, I also heard that you might be better then me"

"I did not hear such think nor did i even thought of that" said Erza

"Well let see about that" Her eyes turn deep red as Erza stares at her and smirks.

"COME" she demanded

There were about to fight when Lucy yells

"MATTE MINA" she tell them

"we cant fight them, We can even use our power they might find out they were not from here" she whisper to her team

"yeah your right but what should we do" said Gray

"Well i guess if they to want fight and we can't use magic then might as well use our fist" smirks Natsu

"Agree" says Erza

"B..But what about us" said Wendy

"don't worry Wendy you and Lucy go hid somewhere and try to get as much information by watch there moves" aid Erza

"Hai" both girls said

"Yosh" IM ALL FIRED UP" Natsu smirk runs and goes and attack Aido, he dodged his attack and was about to us his power when Natsu kick Adio in the face and flew to the wall.

All the night class watch as such a normal human has that much power. Aido soon gets up as he was in shocked.

"w,,what power" he then sees Natsu coming towards him and Aido dodges his attack and used his ice power to freeze him. Natsu smirked

"oh i see so your power is ice huh"

Natsu keeping on dodging Aido attack, he started to get angry

"why is this guy not getting hit"

Natsu smirks "hahaha nice one ice man" as he goes in for another attack.

**Ruka and Erza**

"COME" Erza demanded

Ruka started to get pissied and came with her with all her force, Erza went running in front of Ruka with such speed she was a proud S class mage even without magic she still great. She was about to make an attack when Erza started to feel light headed and her surrounding became different, When she got up she saw a big Giant monster right in front of her. Without warning she was hit with a lot of damaged and landed on the grand very hard. Lucy yells her name.

"ERZA" Lucy was in shocked she wanted to help but couldn't, she wasn't that good of a fighter and needed to protect Wendy.

As Ruka was walking away, Erza started to get up, Ruka turned around and saw that she was still standing with that about of damage she should be dead by now. Ruka used her power of illusion to confused Erza again but without notice Erza was right next to her and she gave he a big punched in the stomach and the she kicked her and she landed on the floor. She started to cough blood.

Ruka was in shocked and question

"H..How can you"...

Erza smiled

"you can't fool man and my eyes"

"Your eye" as Ruka was getting up

Soon Kain notice Ruka was injured and was coming straight towards her until Gray stopped him.

**Gray and Kain **

"Now you didn't forget about me, now did you" gray smirks

Kain sighs

"W..What" Gray said angrily

"you fight out a shirt"

Gray looks down and see that he was naked once again, Kain found and opening and started to shoot flames towards gray, He noticed it right away and dodged his attack. He smirks

"I se also your power is fire huh". "This is going to be interesting, he smirks if i cant beat him up and i cant beat you up as well"

He then goes in for an attack, Kain dodges Gray attack and started to shot more and more flames. Gray was very quick and not once hit him. Kain was surprise that not one of his flames touch the half naked man. Kain wasn't paying attention and gray see and opening he soon hits Kain with all his might the it smack Kain to 2 or 3 tress the broke because of the impact. Kain got up and they kept on fighting

**Back to Erza and Ruka **

Ruka notice that Erza was stronger then she look and she was getting beaten up pretty badly, When Erza was coming for and attack another guy jumped in front of Ruka and blocked the attack. Erza backed away to see that there are 2 more people that she has to fight. As she was getting ready to fight Lucy appears with another friend,

"Erza me and Loki got this She smiles at Erza"

Erza nodded

"alright Lucy just be careful"

Soon Erza went to catch up with Ruka The other 2 was trying to stop her but Lucy and Loki when in front of them both.

"Now you didn't forget about us now did you" she and Loki smiled

**Lucy, Loki with Shiki and Rima **

"... i see we have to finish you off first huh" said shiki

"i guess you right" said Rima

"Loki you get the boy and i get the girl" said Lucy

"are you sure Lucy" Loki looked concerned for Lucy

"Yes but just remember we cant use "that". Loki Nodded and started to fight\

Soon Loki and Shiki started to fight. Shiki bit his index finger and blood started to pour out. It soon turn into a whip, Loki look in surprise and also kind of grossed him out.

"What in the world..."

Shiki soon started to attack Loki, he dodged his attack and started to aim at shiki with his fists. Tho shiki did get injured but so did Loki, They both of them never gave up and kept on going .

Lucy stared at Rima.

"You know we don't need to fight" she said

"well you guys shouldn't disrespect lord Kanman"

"What do you mean"

Rima soon then used her power on Lucy she threw lighting towards her but Lucy kept on dodging her lighting. Lucy grabbed her whip and tried to capture with her but soon realize that she wasn't in the same stop before she could find were she was, Rima was right behind Lucy. She smirked

"Bye Bye" and eletrudted Lucy

Lucy yelled in pain and Loki heard.

"LUCYY" he started to run towards her but shiki stopped him from going to Lucy and they continued to fight.

Lucy falls on the ground and Rima started to walk away.

"Well that was boring" she sighs but soon felt something was wrapped around her arm, it was lucy whip

"h..how can you still be..." she was in shocked

Lucy smirked

"We never give up she smiles and she went and started to head towards Rima, She sprinted fast to get behind Lucy but it didn't work she wasn't there she then realize that the whip was sill on her arm, and before she realize it Lucy went in front of Rima and kick her face real hard. That made her fall into the ground.

"why you dare hurt my face" she started to get angry when they heard a voice.

"Stop"

Kanman was right in the middle of the battle and soon all the vampire bowed down and answered.

"lord Kanman" said everyone

"who started this fight"

Aido started to get up

"It was me i started.. i just wanted to tea..."

Before he could finish Kanman slap Aido face hard. Natsu and the rest were in shock, how and why would he do that to one of his friends or followers. Natsu go pissied and yelled at Kanman

"Oi vampire dude" Natsu said

"why would you slap someone especially if there your comrades"

Kanman looked at Natsu and gave him a glare,

"you are not part of this little boy, you should mind your own business"

Natsu started to get angry and Lucy notices that he might use he magic power on him when she was about to say something Erza buts in.

"We are very sorry for what my friend said he did not mean any harm... however that doesn't mean what you did was right" she stares right into Kanman face.

Kanman smirks

Soon then yuki and Zero appears.

"hey why are you guys..." she was shocked at what she saw and so was zero

"W..what happen"

Zero pointed a gun into Kanman face.

"Did you start this" he looked angered

"Tell me" he was losing his patient

"Zero no wait we must first listen"

She looks at Kanman and asks

"Did you do this Kanman-san" said yuki

Kanman was about to answer when Aido pops in.

"No it was my fault we the night class wanted to teach then a less...""

He was caught off from Kanman.

"NO this is my fault i shall take reasonability for what happen today.. I shall report this to the head master"

He was about to leave when Natsu shouted

"Oi vampire dude" said Natsu

Kanman turn around a little pissied at what he heard.

"My name is Kanman" he looks at Natsu. "and why that" he asked

Natsu scratches his head and answers.

"Well they didn't mean any harm they just wanted to protect you" he said "and plus it was really fun these people know how to fight" he gave a big grin.

"But i don't think the big lesson you wanted to teach didn't work as much" they all look around and see half of the vampire beat up.

He bend down and offer him a hand.

"let's fight again some time" she smiles cheekily

Aido looks away and declines his offer

"I wont be shaking with a mere human" Natsu laugh and smacks his back

"yeah yeah" he smiles

Erza, Lucy and Gray nodded

"you were pretty good" Gray said to Kain

He nodded

Erza goes and help up Ruka.

"Here your not that hurt are you" Erza said

"hmp" she looks away

"Yeah you were pretty cool she said to Rima she then offers her hand why do we become friends" she smiles

Rima looks away shyly and gave a smile but she gave a really REALLY small smile. Lucy laugh as she accepted her hand .

Shiki was shock that Rima never really smiles that much but looked at Loki. Loki smiled and made a fist.

"You were pretty cool with your power and all" Loki said

Shiki nodded and made a little smile.

"yeah"

Kaman, Zero and yuki were shocked at what going on. Soon Zero left somewhere and yuki went to look after him. After those 2 left Erza started to talk.

"we would have done the same thing but in a different situation" she says bluntly

They all looked at her and sighs...

Kanman looked and started to head to the head chairman, every started to follow him after wards.

"MANNN what a day" Natsu said stretching

"Yeah i guess we were lucky if the Kanman man didn't showed up and since we couldn't use our power i wonder what would happen" said lucy

"But are you guys alright" Wendy said worriedly

Everyone smiled at her and nod. "Yes Wendy we are alright, did you see how they found and use there power right" said Erza

"hai" said Wendy

"Well we got information about them and it seems that they can heal them selves to but man are they loyal to Kanman" said Lucy

"You right" said Erza as she started to think about it more

They all went back to there dorm for a good night rest for tomorrow.

* * *

**Going back to the class room **

Zero started to pant heavily. He was in need of some blood. He started to cough more and more then before, he couldn't take the blood tablets his body would just reject them. He then lies down next to a horse where he tries to feel more relax and he was drifting off to sleep he had the same dream.

While Zero was at the barn yuki was looking for Zero so they get to class together.

"moa why does Zero like playing skipping class...he might be there"

She then went into the barn and found Zero there lying asleep peacefully**. **

**IN HER THOUGHTS  
**"Aww Zero looks so cute when he sleeping like that" Yuki blushes at the thought of what she had said and shook her head.

**End of thoughts**

As yuki was going to wake up Zero the horse started to make noises. It soon woke up Zero and he was full on Vampire hunter mode. Yuki was surprise to see zero pointing a gun towards her. Once he knew that it was Yuki she put the gun back into his jacket.

"what do you want" he said while trying to calm down the horse

"there, there" he pats the horse

"mhp why doesn't the horse likes me" she pouts

"Who knows" he sighs "Maybe he doesn't like annoying people" he smirks at yuki.

"Well.. she blushes of embarrassment"

"whatever" she said

"we need to hurry up for class is going to start Natsu and the rest went to sleep since they have an excuse"

Yuki said while leaving

"Whatever" said zero and followed yuki

They were going downstairs and yuki started to talk with Zero.

"Zero aren't you amazed on how those people i mean they could have died. They are vampire you know i mean like not all vampire are bad like Kanman butyou know there like monster"

Zero was panting hard and was shocked to what he heard from yuki.

"Zero, Zero what do you think"

he couldn't think about more and hugged yuki from behind. She bcame nervouse and embarred when Zero hugged her.

"Zero commong this is not funny"

She then heard Zero panting hard and breathing heavily he was close to her neck. Yuki was shocked until she was bit by Zero she felt his fangs ontp her skin and also the noise of him drinking his blood.

"Z..Zero..no...NO ZERO"

she pushes zero and she touches her neck he was with blood and she soon sees Zero and saw the he had red eyes and blood alover his mouth and it was her blood. Soon Zero realize what he has done.

"yuki"... he said sadly

But before he could finish Kanman appears and was in front of Zero.

"You"

Yuki saw what was going to happen she then can between them and faced Kanman.

"No don't hurt Zero"

she soon felt weak and fainted. Kanman catched her

"yuki"

He then carries her to the head dorm as he was walking back he turn around and looks at Zero.

"I cant believe you bite her...if yuki said anything. You would have died right now" he said in a serious tone

soon they left and zero just sat down and thought of what he did

"yuki.."

* * *

**At a forest **

**A portal appear and soon people fell out from it **

**"ouch" said a girl with long white hair **

**"ugh where are we" said a man with long noise **

**"...I can hear people near by there must be a town or school area" said a man whit spikey brown hair and a scar on his eye **

**As another man with long back hair comes forward "Don't worry I cant sense Natsu is here" he smirks **

**Well you guys how did you like it :D **

**thanks for reading it my lovely reader:) **

**please review/comment/favorite or follow the more review the faster will be the next chapter:D **


	4. Chapter 4

**MINA if you saw the full series of fairy tail.. well im bring back to oracion seis because I don't want Natsu to fight sting-kun or rogue-kun yet in in this chapter. There going to fight when they return to there world start the grand magic games. So even tho Natsu and the rest already beat them like twice... I'm still going to use them hehe gomen but yeah I hope you like this chapter :D**

**I do not own fairy tail or vampire knight please enjoy:D**

**Chapter 4 found out **

**Yuki Pro **

When I opened my eyes I saw that I was in a couch or chair, I don't know I was still light headed for some reason. Then I remember, "Zero... he bit me". She touches her neck and could feel two bite marks on her neck. "I can't believe that Zero a vampire...and I said... I said those horrible things...was he enduring it? was he suffering all this time and I didn't know about it?"

Lots of things were wondering in yuki mind. But one thing for sure she needed to go back to class and talk with Zero.

"This will do" she puts a band aid over the bit mark.

"now then off to class"

As she was heading to class she felt some wrong, like someone was watching her every move or something. She was about to go investage that weird feeling until she heard the bell rang.

"AHHH IM GOING TO BE LATE" she ran towards her classroom.

* * *

"How did she know that we were here" she said the white hair girl.

"mhmm you might be right about that...I cant believe a mare human can sense us" said a man with pointy noise

"..."

"What's wrong midnight" said the girl with white long hair.

"mhmm it's nothing Angel"

He then head towards to a guy with spiky brown hair.

"Cobra I want you to investage more of this place and find Natsu and the rest" he said

"Yes midnight" as he goes off and walks investage the area.

"Racer, Angel I want you to come with me" he smirked

"We got unfinished business to do"

"Hai midnight" They both started to walk away"

* * *

**At the classroom **

"MOAAAA this class is sooo boring" whine Natsu

"Well we need to put up with it for now" said Erza

"Mina it's not that bad" smiles Lucy

"Hai its kind of fun" smiled Wendy

"But I can't still believe that there are vampire and more importantly they have powers like we do but" said Gray

"Yeah you right about that" says Erza

Natsu smiles "man just thinking about that makes me all fired up" he chuckles

"Geez Natsu" sighs Lucy

As they were about to talk more soon the teacher started to yell. At first they thought that it was them for talking in the middle of class but it was Yuki. They sigh od relief

"sighs" I thought I was us that was getting yelled at. said Lucy

"yeah that was a close one" Gray grins

"But why did Yuki-san come late today" Wendy said worriedly

"Yeah that is strange" Erza starts to think

"chotto mina look" Lucy points at Yuki's neck.

"You don't think.."

"yeah she was bitten by a vampire" Erza said in a serious tone.

"Were is Zero-san" said Wendy

"Yeah he should be here" Natsu starts to look around.

As they were on there own little world the teacher notice and started to scolded Natsu and the rest. Everyone in class started to laugh and they got scolded.

* * *

**At the night class dorm room **

"I sense a strong presence his this building" said Cobra

He starts to observe his surrounds and jumped from one room to another, not trying to get caught. He then hear voices from people.

"So what do you guys think about those Transfer student" said Aido

"Sighs" Who knows there pretty strong" said Kain

"yeah I wouldn't have thought they would beat half of us" Rima said in a I don't care voice.

"I agree" said Shiki

"Well what do you think we should do with them now" said Aido

Everyone stood silent and started to think about what they should do now, They know there vampire and that they have powers. But they don't work with the vampire hunters nor were they scared of us in the first place. They have no connection with any vampire and plus there also transfer students, so the possibility are very slim...They kept on thinking until they heard a cracked noise.

"tch" Cobra start to retreat..

"WHO THERE" one of the vampire yelled

Soon cobra jumped off from the window and landed in front of the building he was going to run away give the information to Midnight, As he was about to run with full speed he heard a voice of one of the vampires wanting to freeze him. He soon jumped up and dodged his attack.

"oh I see we got another weirdo and a smart of that, to think he could dodge Aido power" Ruka sighs

"L-A-M-E" sighs both Shiki and Rima

"SHUT UP" Aido yells in anger...

"Urusai" he glared at the vampires

There eyes widen

"W..what" said Aido, he was getting real angry now

"What is with people now in days thinking that they can do what ever they want" He soon went another attack on him, but he dodged that as well.

"mph was weakling" He Grin

"How can he be dodging my attack" he tells Aido '

"What how did you.."

He then looks at the others and smirks

"How is it possible...could he read minds?" He looks at Kain.

Kain eyes widen in shocked and so where the other vampire. He soon looks at Ruka and smirks.

"W..what" she looks at him.

"Your never going to get him" he looks her in disappointment.

Ruka blushes in embarrassment and anger started to fill in her.

He then looks a both Shiki and Rima and sighs.

"Oi, this person is getting me pissied" said Rima

"Agree, tho why did he sighs at us" said Shiki

Cobra looks up at one of the windows and sees another man, soon then his eyes widen after listening to him.

"W..what before he could think of anything else he heard a voice coming with an attack. Aido comes in running as he uses his ice power to freeze him. Cobra kept on dodging his attack and soon Kain comes and attacks his with his fire. He dodges that one as well. He smirks

"mph you just like those two" He then comes in full speed towards Aido and Kain

**"Poison dragon twin fangs" **he moves his arm forward in a cross, forming a very large amount of poison in two massive waves shaped like fangs. It was a direct hit on both Aido and Kain.

"oh and before I forget my attacks are filled with poison so you might die at anytime" He smirks

There eyes widen as they see such great amount of power and the amount of damage it took on them both.

"Its no use trying to natural heal yourself" he says

Both Aido and Kain looked at him as they felt the poison in there body. Ruka and Rima were helping them out as Shiki stood up front defending them.

"What in the world.." Ruka and Rima said in unison.

Cobra smirked, "Even tho you do heal up it will still take a lot power to regain your strength again".

Cobra was ready to fight when a harsh and powerful blizzard blinded Cobra from seeing, but that didn't mean he could hear, he then dodged an attack and saw the blizzard disappearing and saw a person with long brown hair with bright red eyes staring at him.

"Excuse me is there any reason for you to harm my followers" Kanman glared at Cobra

"Lord Kanman" everyone said.

Cobra smirked at Kanman "I see, so your still holding onto the past huh" He glares as Kanman

Kanman eyes widen as he thought that he could only read minds but it seems he could read more.

"tch what your surprise that I can read more" he smirks as Kanman.

As cobra was going to continue to fight he heard midnight voice to come and meet them up now. He sighs

"I guess we'll have to wait until next time" he soon then goes off into the forest and disappear from sight.

"what in the world in going on, are there more people that are powerful then the pureblood" Aido thought

* * *

**BACK AT THE CLASSROOM **

I came late to the classroom and now I need to stay more hours here for detention. But I couldn't stop thinking about Zero. I need to talk with him right away.

She soon got up and started to leave detention and started to find Zero. She looked everywhere and even Zero favorite hiding stop. But she just couldn't find him. As she was running through the hallways she found Zero leaving the school.

"CHOTTO MATTE ZERO!" she hugs zero, tho in her mind she was blushing like crazyyy.

"Zero why, why are you leaving" plead Yuki

"yuki get away from me"

"No no I wont let you leave and be alone again"

"yuki..." he looks at yuki with those gentle eyes and sighs.

"Alright then I guess I can't help it" he puts his bag down and looks at yuki.

"listen I.."

"I'm sorry" yuki said

"huh" zero said

"I said those mean and terrible things to you, I never thought that you were suffering all by yourself and that you were also a...vampire"

"Yuki...you shouldn't be apologizing when I never told you about it. I should be the one to apologize" Zero blushes alittle

Yuki looks at zero as she sees he was embarrassed, she smiles and blushes a little.

"Zero I..."

As yuki was going with the mood someone intrupes them both

"Youuuu like himmmm" said no other then Natsu

"NATSU" scolded lucy

"you should bug someone when there about to confess" lucy sighs "Gomen you guys ok please continue" she smirks at yuki

"con...fess" Yuki then realize she was going to confess to Zero and what made it more aocwards that they were still embracing each other. Zero noticed two and both let go at the same time.

"W..what are you talking about lucy.." sweat drop yuki

Zero glares at Natsu and lucy and that glare only ment one thing *your screwd*

*sweat drop* well I guess we'll be seeing you in class so hurry up" both said, they soon left to there classroom.

"Man those people" Zero sighs

"Yeah but there fun to be around" yuki smiles

Zero looks at yuki and sees her smiles, he smiles at yuki knowing that she having fun.

"I guess so" said zero

soon they return to there classroom and sat in there seat. While the lecturing was about to finish a big explosion happen in front of there school.

"What going on" yuki yelled.

Soon Natsu smelled something, his eyes widen. He knew that smell and started run out the door the other followed and yuki saw them running away. So she calls Zero, now her and zero started to follow Natsu and the rest.

"What do you think is going on" said yuki while running

"I don't know" said Zero

Soon the another explosion appeared and it was right next to yuki and zero Luckily Zero blocked yuki from the explosion but Zero got seriously hurt.

"ZERO are you alright" yuki said worriedly

"yea im fine we need to find them" said zero as he started to get up

"But.."

"No common lets get going" zero started to head towards the explosion.

As they were going out in the front they looked up and saw the student near the window looking out she then looks were the student were looking at saw strange people in strange cloths. She also saw Natsu and the rest.

"What are they.." she was about to go running to stop it when Kanman stopped her.

"Don't yuki" he said in a serious tone

"We'll handle this"

But as Kanman and his followers were about to fight they leader of the group that started the explosion started to talk.

* * *

"Well Hello there Fairy tail, we meet again" Midnight smirks at Natsu and the gang.

"What"... Yuki was in shocked at so were the night class and morning class.

"What in the world..."

**Well what do you guys think heheh a cliff hanger huh :p **

**Well thanks for reading please review and I hope you guys have a wonderful day :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5 Fight _**

**_Pervious chapter _**

"Well Hello there Fairy tail, we meet again" Midnight smirks at Natsu and the gang.

"What"... Yuki was in shocked at so were the night class and morning class.

"What in the world..."

Yuki looked at Zero, He was ready to kill them. She then looked at Kanman and his followers, Aido-sempi was ready to fight at anytime for the sake to protect his master. Kanman looks at the Oración Seis and notice something different about them and in instant he knew those people where stronger. He then went in front of Yuki and defended her from any harm. But yuki did not like Kanman defending her at all and She did not like Zero to misunderstand at all, She peek in the corner of her eye and saw Zero glaring at her with full hatred that Kanman is protecting Yuki.

"hehe *sweat drop* Gomen Zero" she whisper to Zero, he sighs and looks head on.

As they were about to fight the forgot Natsu and the rest in front of them. She was about to go and call them to come where they were but "they" started to talk.

"Well, well Natsu we meet once again" Midnight smirks at him.

"Midnight..." he glares with hatred towards him for what he did with Lucy.

Erza, Gray, and Wendy glares at them.

"What are you doing here Angel I thought you wanted to start over,... that time..why" Gray stares at her

Angel looks at Gray with no emotion at all. "What do you mean we met for the first time" she smirks at Gray

Fairy tail eyes widen, "What do you mean you mean" Erza looks at them... She then realize what was going on.

"What did you do to them" She commanded.

Midnight smirked at Erza and the rest. "My name is not Midnight anymore it's brain. Everyone eyes wide. "what..."

"The only person that know about everything till know is Cobra" Everyone looks at Cobra and he smirks at them.

"Cobra why, weren't you capture and brought to the magic council" Natsu said

"Now then it seems we need Lucy once again" he smirks

Erza, Gray and Natsu glared at Brain

"NOT IN YOUR LIFE TIME" Natsu yelled "**Fire Dragon's Roar**" **in which he quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of flames from his mouth at his target. **As Natsu flame rushes towards Brain a sudden girl appears right in front of his attack and block his with her shield.

"Imitatia" Everyone yells as lucy goes in front of the gang, "Michelle what wrong how...why are your working with them again" she yells at her. Imitatia looks at Lucy and again with no emotion but after hearing Lucy voice she could see tears running down her cheek. Lucy's eyes widen and got angry at Brain.

"YOU MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU!" Lucy cries as she brings out her celestial sprits.

"I call Leo come fourth" she summons Loki onto the battle as she takes out her whip and glares at Brain.

"This time I'm going to fight" she smiles

Natsu and Gray smiles at lucy and nods

"Yosh i'm fired up" Natsu grins

"Yea can't wait to beat them up again" Gray smirks

As the fight was going to start Yuki, Zero and Kanman looked shocked. What so they mean Magic council? They cant be vampire?, Who are these people! Yuki then realize everyone was watching from the window. She needed to take care of the student as her first priority. She runs and started to shout. Natsu and the rest looked behind them and see Yuki was telling them to go back to there dorm and that its not safe being here. As she was direction the student to leave, in an instants she was knocked into the ground hard.

"Ughh" yuki wince feeling the pain.

"YUKI" both Kanman and Zero ran towards her

"How can they Kanman thought, I should have sense them who was that?"

Brain started to laugh and Racer came back as he reports back to Brain, "I did was you asked Brain"

They all looked at Oración Seis there eyes widen. Kanman soon stood up and he eyes became Blood red as he walked towards Brain, soon al the other vampires started to walk towards the Oración Seis. As they were coming close they heard a gun shot making it way in front to Brain. But soon the bullet was blocked by his defense.

Brain smirks at Zero..as he gives a sinters laugh"Hahaha you think you can beat me" He then uses his magic** Dark Rondo,Midnight gathers Darkness Magic and then fires it at his opponent. Midnight's particularly utilizes Reflector in conjunction with this spell, thereby preventing it from being evaded or deflected**

Erza quickly requip fast **Adamantine Armor. **She manga to block the attack but took great damage, She was thrown hard into the school wall as everyone from the Cross academy eyes widen To see Erza half beaten up and what his a new outfit. Ruka and Wendy ran towards Erza.

"Erza-san she runs towards her, Don't move I'll heal you up real quick" she started to use her healing magic on Erza.

Yuki and the rest was shocked to see Wendy using her healing magic on Erza. "What magic?...But there no such thing". While yuki was surprise at what's happing she then heard Natsu charge with full force towards Brain, he was going to punch Brain in the face but what this flames? Everyone was shocked once again.

**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, Natsu engulfs his fists in flames and punches Brain but was blocked by Cobra and puches Natsu right in the face leaving great damage to him. **

"Now then if you don't mind we'll be taking Lucy" He starts walking towards Lucy,

"Alright Loki lets go" she was about to start fighting when Loki stops her,

"Let me deal with this Lucy"

"No" she gives a look to Loki "I'll fight as well in order to save Michelle and my new friends" she smiles at him

He chuckles and gives a nod "Alright if you say so"

Loke stands tall as he bending his right arm, with the clenched fist pointed towards the sky, and grabbing its bicep with his left hand, before chanting out "_O __**Regulus**__... Grant me your strength! A golden Circle was on the ground he then rushes towards Brain, But was block by his shield. _

"Tch his to powerful" he looks at Lucy fighting Michelle.

* * *

"Who are these people" Zero looks at the fight and back at yuki.

"Yuki are you alright font move much" he said worriedly

"Don't worry it doesn't hurt that much" she tries to get up and Kanman glares at her to sit down... out of fear she did as she was told or at most felt like she needed to.

"But I need to fight I HAVE to help my FRIENDS"

she pleads to Kanman and Zero. They both looked away, Yuki then got frustrated by no one listening to her as she was getting up again,when Erza stopped her and glares at Brain and the rest as she walks towards him. You could feel her aura, Kanman and Zero saw how Erza was determined to stop them and save her friends.

"Yuki" she starts walking as her all body glows and transform into another armor.

**_Tenrin no Yoroi_**[**Heaven's Wheel Armor],**_ A Plated armor covers her chest, with a large metal flower over it, and she wears a large billowing skirt that has metal plating in the upper area. Her stomach and neck are uncovered, and she has large metal wings that appear to be made of individual blades, as well as a wing-like headpiece_**. **Zero and Kanman looked surprise at Erza it seem like she had more then one armor.

"Go inside and don't come out" she commanded, she glares at Zero and Kanman.

"You shall fight with us" She commanded as she was going full blast to attack until she hears a voice coming from a distance.

"SCARLET" a girl looking just like Erza comes into the battle field and attacks Erza using her weapon.

"KNIGHTWALKER" Erza glares at her

"Why, Why would you Knightwalker"

They both parted from the attack. Zero and Kanman looks at both Erza's stunned at what they saw. Erza looked at them both.

"Zero, Kanman go and help the others" She commanded them both as she returns and fights with Knightwalker.

"Tch" zero looks at Kanman

"Like I would fight with a vampire" He glares at Kanman

"The same with me" He glares back, "But in order to secure Yuki safety I must do, what I need to do" he looks at Zero. "And that means we must fight together" he walks towards the fight.

"I guess your right"

Zero and Kanman Goes towards Lucy and each of them are by her side. Lucy was surprise looking at Zero and Kanman, helping her out.

"what, why are you guys here you should be with yuki" she looks at them both.

"We're here to help you out and we also need to protect this Academy as well" he looks at Kanman

Kanman looks at him with no expression but made a little smile and nods in agreement. "Yes were here to help"

"but this is my fight" she looks a Michelle and looks down Zero and Kanman looked at Lucy.

"Don't worry we'll save you friend" Kanman assures Lucy, she smiles and nods.

"Hai" The battle was long and hard between Michelle, Some on them got injured but Kanman helped out Zero as Lucy goes and attacks her with her whip. Zero was getting real tired and needed more energy, he started to pant again and was craving for some blood his eyes where blood red, Kanman was to busy fighting Michelle that Lucy knew what she needed to do. She never thought in her life time that she will be giving her blood to some vampire at all. She grabbed Zero and looked straight into his eyes.

"I know what you need" she moves her hair from her neck, Zero looks at Lucy as he was now breathing hard and was losing his ability to take control of himself, He pushes Lucy and bends down.

"What...are you thinking...I can't" he tries to go off and fight once again but Lucy grabs him.

"You can't you die out there" She looks at Zero was eyes that yuki would look at him. He then comes closer to her and his fangs was going closer and closer to her neck. Lucy was nervous and scared but she must do it. It was a least a thing she could do for Zero for helping her beat Michelle. As she closes her eyes she felt a sting and soon he was sucking her blood.

"nnn not to much" she breaths heavily as she felt getting weaker and weaker.

"Zero" she yells.

Soon Zero lets go and sees the blood on her neck and looks down.

"I'm sorry" he said, Lucy looks up and smiles gently at him as she goes starts walking to the battle. '

"Let's hurry Kanman must be tired and worried that were not there"

"tch..that vampire wont die even if you try to kill him as he started to fight once again"

She smiles at Kanman and Zero and chuckles, "they can be friends like Natsu and Gray..if they stop fighting with each other" She goes and continue to fight Michelle. After much fighting Michelle was knocked out and was on the ground. Kanman, Zero and Lucy pants from finally defeating Michelle Lucy smiles at them both.

"Yatta we did it" Zero and Kanman smiles at Lucy but soon looked at each other and both went back looking serious again. But soon they realized and saw Michelle glowing. Lucy runs to Michelle and bends down.

"MICHELLE" she cries

"Michelle do you remember"

"Hai nee-san she starts to cry" she looks at zero and Kanman and smiled at them.

"thank you and for helping nee-san" she soon disappears from the dimension and returns to Lucy's room.

Lucy then figured out what happening started to yell at everyone. "MINA I know how you can stop them" she was about to tell them. Until she was kicked into the wall.

"LUCY" everyone said.

Lucy started to cough off blood and started to get up but as she was doing so Racer comes and started to chock Lucy.

"Ughh" she grabs her hand onto Racer arm.

"Now, now we don't need to tell them right away" he smirks at Lucy.

Natsu was rushing towards Lucy until Cobra blocks his way, "Now you didn't forget me" Natsu glares at Cobra and started to burn his whole body in fire. **_"Guren Bakuenjin" [_****Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade]** _ Natsu rapidly punches Cobra, with his hands lit ablaze, creating a fiery explosion after each subsequent contact._ Cobra kept on dodging his attack reading his mind_. _

_"Y_our never going to hit me salamander. I can read your thought and know what you going to do next" He jumps in the air and yells **"****_Dokuryū Totsuga" [_****Poison Dragon's Fang Thrust]** _Cobra generates a wave of poison, shaped like a large-fanged snake head, and sends it towards the Natsu, stopping their incoming attacks by having the wave "bite" him._Natsu falls on top of the ground as he took it a lot of damaged. But he didn't give up, he saw Kanman and zero fighting racer but couldn't catch up to him since he was to fast...more faster then before. He then looks at gray fighting Angel. But soon Gray defeated Angel. He the looks up and smirks.

"Even so" he gets up.

"You hurt my friends, you made lucy cry once again and hurt her" he started to get more and more mad.

"I'll never give up" as he gives a dragon glare to Cobra and give him the most LOUEST, LONGEST roar, Cobra ever heard. It was to much for his ears. Everyone heard his roar even the people at the school heard him roar. Yuki goes out and sees half of the precia seis defeated. All that left was Racer, Brain and Erza Knightwalker. Natsu goes off to help zero and Kanman trying to catch Racer that had Lucy. As Racer was heading towards Brain a Demon like person came and punched Racer. Lucy flew up.

AHHHHH" Lucy yelled

"Natsuu help"

Natsu runs fast and jumps so high that he catches lucy. They fell into the ground.

"ugh" she opens her eyes and seed Natsu on the ground and she gently smiles at Natsu.

"Thanks you Natsu" she hugs him. Natsu blushes as he looks away nervously

"hehe no problem Luce" He hugs him back.

Zero and Kanman ran towards then and sighs of relief they saw yuki standing there. They both rushed towards her.

"But how did you get racer" lucy asked Natsu.

"huh I didn't get Racer" they then both looked back and saw...

**_Hey you guys thanks for reading my story:D _**

**_Yes I bet you guys must hate me for leaving me another cliff hanger but.._**

**_I don't have much time right now so this is what I could finish right now _**

**_Plis I bet you guys already know who that person is lolXD what did you guys think about Erza Knightwalker:p_**

**_So please leave a review and thanks my lovely followers:D_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**PEVS CHAPTER**_

_**AHHHHH" Lucy yelled**_

_**"Natsuu help"**_

_**Natsu runs fast and jumps so high that he catches lucy. They fell into the ground.**_

_**"ugh" she opens her eyes and seed Natsu on the ground and she gently smiles at Natsu.**_

_**"Thanks you Natsu" she hugs him. Natsu blushes as he looks away nervously**_

_**"hehe no problem Luce" He hugs her back.**_

_**Zero and Kanman ran towards then and sighs of relief they saw yuki standing there. They both rushed towards her.**_

_**"But how did you get racer" lucy asked Natsu.**_

_**"huh I didn't get Racer" they then both looked back and saw...**_

* * *

**"MIRA!" **Natsu and Lucy both yelled in uison.

She was in her demon form as she soon transform back into her regular friendly human form. She smiles at Natsu and Lucy and bangs them in the head.

"OUCH.." both rubbed there head.

"Why did you do that Mira" Lucy whined

"Well Master said once I find you to give you a big knocked on the head" she smiles innocently to both of them.

"What gramps did" Natsu rubs his head.

Soon Natsu was interrupted by Zero and Kanman walking towards Mirajane.

"Who's her" Zero glares at Mirajane.

"That HER is our friend" Lucy protest as she stands in front of Zero and Kanman.

"We are sorry to be rude Zero didn't attend to be rude in anyway" Kanman reassured them..."He just has his moments. But how are you about to come to this dimension" He wonder

"Tch" zero looks away.

"My my I see you got made new friends, Natsu, Lucy" She smiles at them..."And we were all worried about you" Her smiles soon turn into an evil smile.

"W..we didn't mean to Mira" Lucy *sweatdrop*

"Aye sir" Natsu stood up straight in fear of what Mirajane might do.

Zero was going to ask more question, but soon as he was going to he sense danger coming towards them, and by instinct he got his gun out but was to late with full speed and force, someone kick Zero to the wall.

**"ZERO!" **Natsu and lucy both rushed towards Zero that was now very injured as Kanman and Mirajane soon followed.

It soon indirect to Kanman and again they couldn't see the person that was causing the attacks. It soon went to a direct kick to Kanman but soon he blocked the attack and saw the face of the attacker.

"Your Racer" Kanman looks at him very serious and jumps as he backs away.

"mhp I see..your very sharp..But for how long" he smirks at Kanman. He was ready to fight as a Demon like figure showed up and kick racer but he dodged her attack.

Racer smirks and looks at the Demon Women. Kanman looks at her his eyes widen.

"Who are you?"

She just smirks and put her full attention to Racer. Natsu and Lucy ran up to Kanman who was still wondering who was that Demon and where it came from.

"Kanman are you alright" Lucy says

"Oi vampire you alright" said Natsu

"stupid Vampire" Zero let out alittle smile

"My name is Kanman" he glares at Zero

"And for your information I'm alright" He becomes all compose once again.

Natsu and Lucy both chuckled and nod there head.

* * *

Soon Aido and the rest of the vampire came to the Kanman.

"Lord Kanman who done this to you" Aido glares at Zero

"Was it you, you filthy vampire" Aido was getting ready to fight

Zero flinched he never asked to be one...but more like force was more like it. But that ticked him of more since he now remember that it was the pureblood that made in into a vampire. He was getting ready to fight Aido when Kanman slapped him in the face.

"It rude to assume" Kanman looks at Aido

"Yes Lord Kanman my Apologize"

"It is not me who you should be apologizing" said Kanman

Aido stared at Zero and with stubbornness he apologize to Zero. Zero shrugged off and stared at both Mirajane and Racer.

"Lord Kanman who is that Demon.." said Rika

"I don't not know who that is" Kanman observe Mirajane. But she looks very interesting Kanman gives an Evil smirk.

"Lord Kanman..." Rika looks worried at him

Her name isn't Demon she our FRIEND Mirajane. The girl that you just met" Lucy said

"You mean she a Demon" Zero looks surprised

"She not she in her Satan soul form" Lucy said

Natsu grins at them as he chuckles" well she an S class Wizard"

"An S class wizard? What do you mean?" Aido asks

"An S class wizard are the strongest Wizards out there and she happens to be one" Lucy says

Kanman grins as he mutters something underneath his breath thinking that no body could have heard him..no other then Natsu as he looks at Kanman with hatred and was about to make an attack on Kanman. But Mirajane stopped him from attacking.

"**NATSU!"** Mira looks at Natsu.

"There no time to lose you need to defeat Brain and come back to Florence" Mirajane says while blocking the attack from Racer.

Natsu nods as he goes off to find Brain.

"Lucy" she then goes and looks at her.

"Y..yes" she stood up straight.

"You, Zero and Kanman must go help the students at this Academy seems some people here came help with there powers" she looks at both Zero and Kanman.

"Hai" Lucy nods

As they all go back to help the students Lucy turns around and yells.

"MIRA COME BACK SAFE!" she waves at Mira and soon disappears with Kanman and Zero.

Mira smiles as she goes off and fight Racer.

* * *

When Racer heard that he attempts to go back and capture Lucy and bring it back to Brain. Mirajane notice it and punches him, Racer tells her not to interfere, and then runs in a zigzag and directly hits Mirajane. She then actives her Santan Soul Halphas.

"You are not going to get Lucy" she then attacks Racer but dodges it and runs.

* * *

Lucy was back at the classroom but as she enter someone jumps on top of her.

"LUE-CHAN" a girl that has blue hair.

Lucy recognize the voice and soon notice that it was her Best friend Levy.

"LEVY!" she smiles wide and hugs her best friends.

Zero and Kanman and his group was behind Lucy. and Soon notice her tiny friend.

"So another friend of yours" Zero looks at Levy

Levy shivers as she laughs nervously. "H..hai My name is Levy it's nice to meet you" she smiles at Zero

Zero looks at her surprise at the little tiny one, as he sighs and makes a little smile.

"It seems that all your friends don't get easily scared huh" he smirks

"uhe" Lucy nods happily

Kanman then introduce himself and the other vampire. As Levy and Kanman were chatting. Zero went to find Yuki and to see if she was doing well and of course she was jumping and helping all the students. Lucy smiles as she was going to help one student shouted and pointed at Lucy.

"**WHY ARE YOU HERE**" one boy yelled at Lucy, He had such angered in him that Lucy flinched

"What are you talking about" Lucy looks confused. Soon then another student yelled at her.

"**GO AWAY YOU CAUSED THIS PROBLEM!"** the girl started to cry, her friend comfort her.

**"GO AWAY GO AWAY!"** all the student started to shouted and yell at Lucy.

Lucy flinched she didn't know what to do or how could she stop and explain it to them. It hurt Lucy so much that even tho she was here for a little while she made so many new friends and had a lot of fun at this Academy. Soon Levy goes to Lucy and confers her. She had her hair down so no one would notice that she was going to cry anytime soon. She then smirks and brings her head up as she glares at them all.

"So what if it was me" she gives an evil smile to them.

They all flinched they never saw Lucy like that she was always sweet and would always be nice to you. It was first for them. But soon went back and started to shout once again.

Lucy smirks "Annoying" and soon was about to leave until Zero stops her. She looks at him and was point to cry, Zero eyes widen as it was the first to see Lucy like this. He then glares at the students and they kept quite.

"You guys don't even know what going on and yet you all assuming thins that aren't even true..and even if they were true you should at least her the person out" Zero glares at them.

"Why do you even care Zero, you barely talk to anyone one of us. SO what gives you the right to tell us what should we do" a boy looks straight at Zero

They were about to fight when Yuki pops up in front of Zero.

"Hey you guys stop it, you shouldn't be fighting" Yuki says

Zero looks at Yuki and smiles at her. The boy sees and backs away.

"Thanks Zero" Lucy wipes her tears away and smiles at him. He blushes a little and smiles.

"No problem Lucy"

Yuki smiles at Zero and looks at Lucy.

"Don't worry Lucy were here to help you out" she give a reassuring smile to Lucy.

"uhe" she nods and she happily smiles.

Lucy stood up straight and out up a brave face in front of the students.

"Gomen" she bows "I'll explain everything later but first we need to keep everyone safe"

Everyone looks at each other and nods in agreement, they all look at Yuki and Zero and called them out.

"Yo Zero, yuki what do we have to do" a guy yells. Yuki smiles as she gives them instructions. Lucy smiles and starts to help them out. Soon Levy helps the students as Kanman and his followers helped the students out.

* * *

**Back to Mirajane and Racer **

Mirajane and Racer continues their fight and Racer keeps dodging her attacks.

"You can't catch me, I'm to fast for you" he smirks at her.

Mirajane's movements cause Racer to remind him of his past in the **Tower of Heaven**, and he gets his by her attack. Racer tries to run away from Mirajane and speed but she chases him. Seeing this it was to much for Racer.

**"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"** he yells at Mirajane.

But she keeps on chased him. When Racer tells her to stay away, he finds that Mira is behind him, and she kicks him with force to the ground.

"Give up Racer" she demanded him.

Racer gets up and enhances his speed even more, and then he attacks her. Racer creates visual duplicates of himself and attacks Mirajane multiple times, causing her to get hurt. She notice how fast he became.

"tch he got faster" she thought.

She then tires to run away from the Racers while dodging their attacks. Mirajane suddenly catches the real Racer and rams him into the ground with tremendous force, defeating him. Even though Racer is heavily injured he gets up.

"How... How can you be faster then me?"

"You where running away every time I came close to you and you kept on running away only think that if you ran away all your problems will just disappear" she says

When Mirajane said that Racer then realizes that he wasn't being fast, but instead he was running way. While Mirajane returns to her normal self, she looks at Racer and tell him.

"I also ran away from my problem...fears and the fact that I couldn't accept my sister death. But even so I kept on looking forward. I never gave up I knew that if I kept on looking forward nothing can stop me" she smiles at Racer.

Racer finally stands straight and starts walking away from her.

"No one going to chase you anymore" with that Mirajane starts to walk away, only to look back at Racer disappearing but at a moment notice she saw him smiling and little tear fell from his face.

Soon then Mirajane goes to Lucy and the rest.

* * *

"**AHHH WHERE AM I**!" Natsu started to get frustrated.

"Aye Natsu how can you not find Brain" Happy smiles

"Grrr Happy" they were about to argue when they heard an evil laugh behind them.

"hahaha I can't believe that the great salamander can't even find me" Brain smirks.

"Shut it" Natsu glares at him.

"Now why don't we just skip this and just hand me the girl" he smirks

Natsu got angry and headed straight towards him, Brain dodged his attacks and punched Natsu in the stomach. Natsu was slammed into the trees. As gets back up slowly and glares at Brain.

"haha can't you understand that you cant defeat me, I'm more powerful then before you CANT DEFEAT ME!" he started to grin evilly at Natsu.

Natsu glares at Brain.

* * *

"Alright did everyone get there supplies" Yuki shouted

"Hai" everyone says

"Good now we need to leave the school we can't keep staying near the battle, we need to be move to the night dorm" Yuki instructed

"AHHH im going to meet Aido-sempi" one girl says

"EEK! where going to see Lord Kanman" two other girl began to jump.

"Alright you girls go with Rika and Ruka they will show you to the girls dorm"

"Hai" the girls smiles

"The boys will follow Kanman and Aido to the boys dorm room"

"Aright we get to see how there dorm rooms are" the boy's smiles.

Lucy and Levy helped the Night class with the Morning class. As they where heading to the back door of the school at big explosion appeared right in front of both Night and Morning class. The air was filled with dusted and couldn't see anything.

"MINA go back inside" Yuki yelled but they were so in shocked that there legs couldn't move.

As the dusted cleared up they see 2 red hair and as it cleared up more they saw...

* * *

"ARGHHH" Natsu yelled charging towards Brain with full force.

Brain used his magic to block Natsu attack, Natsu own power did not have the same amount of power that Brain had. Soon Brain uses his **Gate of Wraithwail**, seemingly causing Natsu to disappear.. While inside the genesis, Natsu doesn't lose his confidence.

"No I'm going to save Lucy" determines himself.

Midnight begins hallucination and flashing back to childhood, realizing he can't control his power anymore.

Lucy felt the present of Natsu thinking about her and fighting for her safety and everyone else in this dimension. She thinks and encourages Natsu that he cant give up and help his new friends. Natsu hears his comrades, Natsu returns and attacks Midnight again with his flaming hand. Midnight counters with his own techniques and engages Natsu in hand-to-hand combat. As Midnight reflects Natsu's Fire Dragon's Roar.

"Why are you doing this Brain, Why are you sacrificing people for more power" Natsu asks

Brain stares at Natsu

"You don't understand, Power is everything it makes you stronger!" Brain laughs evilly

As Brain starts to laughs Natsu rushed in and punched Brain right in the face causing his face to crack. Brain stumbles and holds his face and looks at Natsu.

"How.. How can you be more stronger the me"

"My power isn't based on strength but by the power of my friends and family that keep me supported! They are my STRENGTH!" As soon Natsu said his last words his hand when on in flames and punched Brain right in the face causing his to crack all his face and fall onto the ground.

"F..Father I failed you" and soon disappear.

"Hmp" Natsu looks away and started to head straight to the Academy.

As he started to walk away he hears someone in the bushes and turns around.

"Who's out there" he was ready to fight... until he hears a familiar voice.

"Calm down Flam Brain"

Natsu then looks and sees it was Gray and he came alone with some other people as well.

"Grey?" he then looks behind him and sees..

* * *

**SCARELET! **

**KNIGHTWALKER!**

Both Erza started to fight more and more as Lucy and Levy told them to all go back. Yuki stares to see that there wasn't one Erza but two Ezra's. But how? how can there be two Erza in one place? Is that her sister?. Zero looks at Erza and sees her fighting which seem to be her other self. Kanman on the Night class looked shocked in seeing this and what this she transforming into another outfit.

"Lucy what's going on?" Yuki says

"Umm" Lucy sweat drop.

She was about to answer her question until the fight got to closer to the students. Erza from Fairy tail noticed it and kicked Erza in the stomach sending her away from the class.

"Lucy what are you guys doing out here?" Erza glares at her.

Lucy sweat drop "well you see we were heading to the night class in order to leave the battle, but as we were leaving you guys appear soo.."

"I see" Erza looks at the direction at Knightwalker.

She goes back at Lucy and notice Levy right next to Lucy. Her eyes widen from seeing Levy.

"Levy when did you get here" Erza commanded

"umm 20 mins ago" she smiles at Erza.

"I see im glad that your here, now you need to.."

Soon Knightwalker came back with full force to Erza using her modeling Magic.

"You didn't forget about me Scarlet" Knightwalker smirks

"Knightwalker why, why did you turn evil once again"

"Tch it's because of..."

* * *

"AHHH hahaha" Natsu started to laugh cheerfully

"I can't believe you guys came here" he put both hand on his head while walking back to Cross Academy.

"Well of course we came back you Flame Brain, Master and the Guild were worried about you" said a guy with long black hair

"What did you said rusty Iron"

"Oi salamander wanna go at it"

"It would be my pleasure" Natsu started to get fired up until a knock on the head.

"OUCH" both dragon slayer rubbed there head.

"Why did you do that for Laxus" Natsu whined

"Yeah if you where going to head someone, might as well hit salamander" Gajeel looks away.

"Tch" Laxus sighs...

"WHAT" both dragon slayer were getting irritate.

"Well whatever where is this Cross Academy" said Gajeel.

"Cross Academy is right over there..." as Grey pointed they see smoke coming from the back form the school.

"Oi what's going on" Laxus looks worried.

"LUCY" both Grey and Natsu ran towards Cross Academy.

mmhmm why would they want Lucy? a guy with blue hair and has a mark on his left eye started to come out from the shadows and went next to Laxus. Mirajane soon came with the blue hair and walked behind Gajeel and Laxus.

"I see you came back safe and sound Mira" said Laxus

"My My I you were you worried about me" Mirajane teased Laxus.

"Whatever" Laxus looks away.

"Gehe" Gajeel smirks at Laxus

"Oi Jellal how are we going to get back" said Gajeel

"We first need to find Lucy and the rest, and then "_She_" well be joining us soon enough" said Jellal.

"I hope your right" said Laxus

* * *

Knightwalker and Scarlet fought with blade and armor trying to defeat one another. While the Night and Morning class saw the amazing battle between two Erza and there mysterious power. Kanman observe the fight and so did Zero. Zero had lots of question but he knew that this wasn't the time to be asking until everyone was safe. He stares at Kanman as he's eyes widen to see Kanman with an evil smirk. He knew that he couldn't trust Kanman as he was in deep thought, Yuki appear.

"Zero" yuki said in an innocent voice.

Zero popped out of his thoughts and looks at Yuki as he smiles gently to her.

"Yes Yuki" he smiles

"These people are very powerful huh" Yuki looks amazed

"Yea I guess so, but sure are something" Zero smiles a little.

Yuki eyes widen and soon grin.

"Hehe"

"What"

"Oh nothing Zero" Yuki goes back looking at the fight.

But as they were one of the Morning class student where right next to both Erza fighting, wanting to take a picture. Yuki saw this and yelled at the Morning class.

"GET BACK HERE IT'S TO DANGROUS TO BE OUT THERE" yuki yelled

Scarlet heard and went in front of the two Morning class students and glares at them, "Why are you both here it's to dangerous to be here" Erza glares at them both.

"H..hai Mistress Erza" both said

As soon they left as Erza sighs of relief but forgot that she was in battle, as she notice Knightwalker came with full force to Scarlet. She mange to block it but with great force she was thrown to the ground leaving great injuries.

"ERZA" Lucy yelled

Yuki was shocked and started to shiver she needed to do something and was going to get her weapon out and ready to fight. As she did Erza got up and once again started to fight.

"SCARLET why wont you stay down!" Knightwalker yelled.

"I don't give up easily im here to protect my Friends even if that means I have to DIE TRYING" Erza yelled

Lucy, Levy, Yuki and Zero eyes widen to hear what Erza said. Soon Yuki grabbed her weapon and stood next to Erza. Erza looks and sees Yuki all shivering but ready to fight.

"Yuki get out of here it's to dangerous" Yelled Erza

"NO I'm going to help you fight, you guys are also my friends. I need...no ... I WANT TO HELP" she got out her anti Vampire weapon and charged towards Knightwalker. Knightwalker was very impress as she changes her weapon.

"Explosion spear!" yelled Knightwalker as a big power hit was heading towards Yuki.

"YUKI!" Erza yelled

Everything was in dust and no one can see what was going on. As the dust cleared up Zero was holding onto Yuki blocking her from being injured, then see Kanman in front of them using his power to shield them both. Zero then pointed the gun towards Knightwalker.

"Zero, Kanman" yuki looks at them

Zero sighs, "It seems we need to help you as well" Zero looks at Yuki

She smiles and nods "Thank you Zero, Kanman"

"Anything for you Yuki" Kanman gives her a gentle smile.

"Mph I see that you guys aren't that weak" Knightwalker smirks "But I not here for you im here for one person and that you SCARLET!" as Knightwalker shout Erza transform into her powerful armor. Yuki and the rest sees this and there eyes widen, they could feel the intense power coming from her new armor.

"You hurt my friends and even tried to kill them...I wont forgive you" Erza glares at Knightwalker.

"mhp what are you going to do about it" Knightwalker smirks

"This is my most powerful armor _"Fairy Armor_" I don't need to explain it, only to know that it has our Guild name on it"

"mhp I see" soon Knightwalker weapon transform.

"The ten commandments" Knightwalker yelled.

"No one can ever defeat me when using this weapon" Knightwalker glares at Erza.

"KURU"(come) soon both Erza clashed into battle.

The battle was intense both Ezra's were equal match to each other. As they were both fighting soon there magic power was drain out of them and both of there weapon and armor broke into pieces. Both Erza stood there frozen that there weapons are no more. They looked at each other and spoke.

"It seems our magic has run out" Erza said. But as soon she was bout to speak Knightwalker comes in and punches Erza right in the face.

"Even so that doesn't mean it over" Knightwalker kept on punching Erza as each punched she blocked it with her fist.

"Your right" Erza said and kick Knightwalker in the stomach and continued fighting.

The Morning and Night Class were stunned that even without there magic they kept on fighting and not one of them wanted to be defeated. Soon they hear noises both Ezra's looked and saw that the morning class were cheering for Scarlet and so was Lucy and Levy.

"**GO MISTRESS ERZA**!" one boy said

**"Ganbatte~!"**a girl said

"**YOU LOOK SO HOT**!" another boy said and as soon he said it they began to laugh as everyone cheer on for Scarlet, She didn't give up they both kept on fighting and fighting that in the end Scarlet defeated Knightwalker. Knightwalker didn't have any magic or strength left to keep on fighting. She looks at Scarlet.

"It seems that you once again defeat me again"

"No I wouldn't be able to defeat you unless of the help of my new friends" she smiles at Knightwalker and offer her, her hand. She takes it and stands up.

"But why Knightwalker, Why did you become Evily once again" Erza glares at Knightwalker.

"Well you see it's because.."

"Because?"

"**I HEARD YOU STOLE MY CAKE**!" Knightwalker yells

Everyone stood there with mouth out widen to hear her reason for being here.

"**SHE WHAT**!" everyone yelled.

Erza was half dead and half alive and soon went back to her normal self.

"**THAT THE REASON WHO TOLD YOU THAT**!" Erza yelled at Knightwalker.

"Well because once you left Edols and everything was at peace I went into the kitchen to eat my cake and when I open the door I see that I was gone"

"I see" Erza goes in deep thought, she then realize and banged her hand in her palm and looks at Knightwalker.

"I'm very sorry I ate you cake"

"**YOU DID WHAT**" Lucy shouted

"Yes I guess in the end it was my fault" Erza sighs

"It was just there and it was asking me _"Eat me, Eat me_" and so I ate it"

Erza looks and apologize to Knightwalker but as she did she was once again became angry and started to fight once again. Everyone sighs as they both once again started to argue and fight at the same time.

"So how are we going to stop this" Zero said

"Mhmm who knows" Lucy sighs as she was about to call out one of her sprits,until she felt a Demon like present and soon notice it was on top of both Erza and was soon kicked in the head very hard. The Demon soon transform back into Mirajane.

"Now now you guys can't keep on fight now would you" she gives and evil smile

"Mirajane how did you get here" Erza said while rubbing her head.

As she was going to answer Natsu and Grey showed up ready to fight.

"Lucy" both said

"Are you alright"

"Hai, Hai" im fine" she smiles at them. They both sigh of relief and notice Levy there and another Erza.

"What's going on" Grey said

"AHHH TWO DEMONS!" Natsu yelled, soon both Erza's looked back and glared at Natsu.

"What did you say" in an evil tone

"N..Nothing" Natsu sweat drop.

"Well it seems everyone here but where Wendy?" Mira said

Soon yuki spoke up.

"Oh she at the infirmary helping the injured students, do you want me to get her" yuki offer

"That would be very kind of you" Mira smiles at yuki, soon yuki left with Zero right behind her.

"So would you mind telling us how you got here" Said Erza

"My my now isn't someone in a hurry" Mira smiles

"Well duh we need to get back before the Grand Magic games start" Natsu said annoyed

"The Grand Magic Games" Kanman interrupted them.

"Oh I see we got someone interested" Gajeel smirks.

"What are you people you still didn't tell us anything" Kanman added

One of them where about to answer until Jellal appears.

"That would do come in time but first we need everyone to head back to there dorm and the rest of us will tell you everything" said Jellal

"**WOAH JELLAL**" Natsu yelled

"When did you get here"

"I was waiting for someone" as he pointed from behind him and saw..

"UTA!" everyone yelled

She smiles "Hello Mina"

"What bring you here" Lucy said.

"I'm here to take you back to Fairy tail"

"REALLY THAT GREAT!" Natsu jumped with joy

"But what about our friends" Lucy frowns.."I mean we wont be seeing them again"

Everyone stood slient as they agree on what Lucy said.

"Lucy" soon Zero and Yuki came back with Wendy.

"Its alright we will always remember you guys" Yuki forced a smile

"No matter how far you guys are, I..no the whole school will remember, We all had great memories of you guys so don't worry" Yuki looks at Zero and The rest of the Morning class.

"Won't we" She smiles

"HAI" EVERYONE CHEERS!

Fairy tail smiles and soon hugs yuki and the rest. "Yeah don't worry we will never forget you to Yuki" Lucy smiles

"Alright since everyone here, I'm going to cast a magic spell you guys must be next to me and don't let go of your hands" Uta said

"Hai"

Uta casts spell and soon there was a big magic circle around Natsu and the rest and with a blink of an eye they all disappear. The Morning class and Night class all watch as the Fairy tail goes back to there own dimension.

"YATTA where back" Natsu yelled in front of the guild making everyone at the Guild rush out and see Natsu and the rest.

"NATSU-NEE" Romeo shouted and ran to hug Natsu.

"GREY-SAMA" Juvia as always goes right next to grey and started to mumble some stuff.

Lucy smiles as she finally home and ready for the Grand Magic Games. As they where all cheering Lucy hears someone yell ouch. She looks behind her and walks near the bushes as she opens it up she sees..

"**YUKI**!" Lucy scream causing everyone to stop and look were lucy was looking.

"Zero, Kanman" Natsu added

"What are you guys doing here" said Erza

"heheh well you see *sweatdrop*" said Yuki

"**YOU WHAT**!" they yelled...

* * *

**Well everyone here is chapter 5. This was one of the LONGEST chapter I wrote..i think lol :D Man my hands are killing me but I hoped you liked this chapter since it took awhile. And sorry that I haven't been posting lately its because since school started I've been busy so GOMEN :D Oh more thing I made a bet that if I wrote more then my friend Happy Jester pshh I bet I did lol. You guys should read his Story Innocent at the Grand Magic Games:) it really good:D so I hope you liked my chapter please review or comment:D well see you later my lovely reader**


	7. Chapter 7

**Previous Chapter**

**"YATTA where back" Natsu yelled in front of the guild making everyone at the Guild rush out and see Natsu and the rest.**

**"NATSU-NEE" Romeo shouted and ran to hug Natsu.**

**"GREY-SAMA" Juvia as always goes right next to grey and started to mumble some stuff.**

**Lucy smiles as she finally home and ready for the Grand Magic Games. As they where all cheering Lucy hears someone yell ouch. She looks behind her and walks near the bushes as she opens it up she sees..**

**"YUKI!" Lucy scream causing everyone to stop and look were lucy was looking.**

**"Zero, Kanman" Natsu added**

**"What are you guys doing here" said Erza**

**"heheh well you see *sweatdrop*" said Yuki**

**"YOU WHAT!" they yelled...**

* * *

***Fairy Tail Background Music***

"Only MEN! can do what you did" Elf yells

"That so cool Erza defeated Erza" Romeo looks at her in fantise. "... I wanted to see Erza-san fighting her other self...I bet it was cool" Romeo sighs

"Only true man don't whine" Elf started to yell again

*Bangs* "Elfmen-onichan stop being to Romeo" a girl with white short hair appeared and smiles a yuki. Who was being asked all these question at the same time. "Sorry for my brother and Romeo being noise and all" She smiles at Yuki. Yuki sweatdrop and laughs nervously.

"no no its alright don't worry" She waves her hand nervously. But she notice something and soon asked.

"umm if its not rude I like to ask you a question umm..."

"Lisanna" She smiles at Yuki.

"Lisanna" Yuki smiles

"What do you want to ask about Yuki"

"Well are all your hair color real, I mean the only people that have abnormal hair color are Vampires and Zero"

Lisanna Laughs nervously and nods. "Hai its our natural hair color" she smiles at Yuki. "I could tell you guess haven't know anything about Magic and other things" She tells Yuki.

"What do you mean" she questioned her. She was about to tell her when her eldest sister called her.

"Lisanna" Mirajane called her

"Hai one-san" she goes up to her.

"Master needs Yuki" she smiles. Yuki hears and soon bows in front of Lisanna and says her goodbye as she smiles and leaves. Lisanna laughs nervously and bids her goodbye. "hehe what a strange girl"

"Yeah but who in Fairy Tail is Normal" Romeo grins

"YOUR RIGHT!" Elf man yells in excitement.

"By the way where are the other guys..." Romeo said

* * *

"Alright im all fired up!" Natsu yells

"Moa Natsu why do you like fighting other people" Lucy sighs she then looks at Zero and Kanman. "Gomen Zero, Kanman Natsu is always like this"

"It's alright Lucy-san" Kanman said. As Zero stood there annoyed.

"Alright Zero and Kanman fight me" Natsu puts his signature smirk on. Zero and Kanman both sighs at the same time and decline his offer.

"where not here to fight, We need to get back to our world" Kanman said "There is no reason to fight at all in the first place" As soon Kanman said that Natsu lunched an attack at Kanman. Kanman felt his present and dodged his attack. As he did so Natsu ent and kicked him in his face. Kanman was kick onto the ground and was soon getting angry.

"hehe" Natsu smirks "Are you ready now" he started to provoke Kanman more.

Zero smirks as he looks at Kanman on the ground. "mhp stupid Vampire"

"What dud you say Zero" He started to get up

"I said your a stupid Vampire that got kicked in the face by Natsu"

"Well I want to see you try" Kanman was getting the arguer to fight both Natsu and Zero. Lucy soon notice and sighs "..oh boy here we go again"

"AHHH IM ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu soon fist was on fire and was heading towards them both as he was inches away from both Kanman and Zero. Something hit Natsu so hard that it seemed that he could have died at that moment. Lucy started sweating nervously and slowly looks at her side and see...Erza fired in the background as she looked at Natsu angry. She soon cooled down and looked at Kanman and Zero. Both Zero and Kanman eyes widen as they see Natsu on the ground beaten up by one punch.

"Sorry... Natsu has the tendency of a 5 year old kid" Erza said

Lucy laughs nervously and sweatdrop as she agrees what Erza said.

"Is he going to be alright" Zero said in concern.

Erza noticed what Zero said and smiled softy at him as she nods. "Natsu fine I did not hit him that hard"

Zero and Lucy sweatdrop more and laughs nervously. "So Erza why did you come here" Lucy asked

Erza puts that face of "I forgot let me try to remember" face. Lucy sighs and waits. Soon Erza bangs her hand and looks at Zero and Kanman.

"I remember" she said "Master wants to see both you and Kanman.

"Who that" Kanman looks interested

"He the Master of the current guild of Fairy Tail" Lucy smiles

"Yeah Gramps is crazy strong and very kind" Natsu grins at both of them.

"I see" Zero nods

Soon Zero, Kanman, Lucy, Natsu and Erza where walking to Master office. As they got there they see Grey, Wendy Mystgen and Yuki. Zero and Kanman walked towards Yuki and they stood and looked at them and wonder why where they called here? As Yuki was about to say something a little man with a funny outfit came towards them. Zero, Kanman and Yuki wonder who this person is. As they were about to asked Erza comes in and introduced him as the Master as the guild. There eyes widen.

"This person is the strongest Master" Zero said

"That odd I thought he would be a bit bigger" Yuki said

Kanman stood quite as he observed everything that happing.

Soon the person grinned and greeted them with his cheerful self.

"Hello there Yuki, Zero and Kanman, I hear that you guys are not form this world but the world where Natsu and the rest where send to" Said Master

"Hai" Yuki said

"So your there Master huh" Zero says

"Yes I am young one but you may called me Makarov, he grins Master seems to old for me I prefer being called by my name" He grins. Yuki smiles as she sees her father in him. She soon becomes alittle sad, missing her family and friends back at Cross Acadamy. Zero noticed and pats Yuki at the back. Yuki looks up and smiles at Zero and she calm down knowing that they will return soon enough. Makarov notice Yuki and Zero "couple moment" and sneak towards them both and pop behind them.

"He likesssss you" he rolled his tongue

Yuki blushes bad she was red as a tomato, she looks at Zero he was looking away but she could tell by his red ears that he was blushing as well.

"W..We-re not like that" Yuki laugh nervously, she looks at Zero and was kinda sad about it but soon agrees about it. Kanman looked very pissed about it.

"Yuki does not have that kind of relationship with Zero" he says "He only here because to protect her and that all"

"Oo I see what going on here" Grey smirks

"Aww that cute" Wendy smiles

Erza pats Yuki shoulder and nods at her. Yuki was shocked and laughed nervously.

Lucy sighs and Natsu pats both Zero and Kanman "heheh good luck to both" he grins Both Zero and Kanman looked surprised and chuckled alirrle.

Soon they all started to laugh as doing so Makarov coughs and started to talk.

"Well as you can see we need to know what happen and how you got here in the first place" he said in a serious tone. Everyone become serious and Yuki soon broke that as she started to speak about how they got here.

"Well you see...

**At Cross Acadamy **

**Yuki puts a face smile toward Lucy and the rest as they were about to leave. **

**She then sees that a big magic circle was now on the floor and everything was very bright. **

**Yuki couldn't stand that Lucy was going to leave her all that time felt like mins to her that she was only there for a few days **

**When really she was there for a month. She smiles **

**"huh time really does fly when your having fun" She then was about to break into tears. **

**And as she sees them disappearing Yuki looked back and as she was walking she slip onto something **

**soon falling on to the magic circle. **

**As she was falling Zero noticed that Yuki was being transported back to Lucy's world **

**He grabbed Yuki arm and as doing so with Yuki forced she pulled him into as well. **

**Out of instance he grabbed anything that was the closet to him. He grabbed onto something and looked what it was.**

**As he saw what he grabbed the face of his was total regret and soon plan blank. **

**It was Kanman he should no emotion what so ever and looked at Zero with **

**"****_What the hell did you just do_**** look**

**Zero "tch" soon all three of them soon transported to Fairy Tail and landed near the bushes. **

* * *

Yuki finished her story to wait for a good scolded from them but when she looked up she saw the Lucy and the rest were laughing on stop and was looking at Zero and Kanman. who both just looked away of shame. She soon then smiled and started to laugh along with them. As they were Master and Jellel were talking how they should bring them back. He soon put all his attention towards the crowd and coughed. Everyone stopped and looked at Master.

"What wrong gramps" Natsu grinned

"well I see that Yuki is the one at fault here and its an honest mistake. But we need to bring you back to your own dimension while we still can" he said

"I agree" Kanman spoke.

"Well I guess your right but how do you suggest how we get back" Yuki said

"mhmm Ui not here right now and its going to take her a few months to come back so you might be suck here for awhile" Makarov said

"I..I see" Yuki looked kind of disappointed but soon cheered up. "well then that means were able to explore more right" she grins. Kanman agrees and for him agreeing something was very rare. Soon everyone cheered and Mirajane came with Fairy Tail stamps.

"Here you go pick any color you want" She smiles

"Mhmm" Yuki thought

"blood red on the right shoulder" she said

"sliver on the left shoulder" Zero said

Kanman stood quite and soon spoke.

"Blood red also on the right shoulder" he said

Mirajane smiles and nods as she stamps the places they wanted it to be. She then looks at Kanman and Yuki and smiles. "My. MY are you both brother and sister" she smiles

Yuki looked shocked and waved her hands crazy as she disagree" Mirajane looked at Kanman as he stood quite and notice something from him that he wont tell. She just smiles and walked near Master and waited for him to talk.

After everything was settle Natsu and the rest showed Yuki. Zero and Kanman around Flore. They were having a great time as also Yuki laughing and loving this place how is much different from Cross Adacamy. They were having a blast and soon the day came to the end and they went back to Fairy tail soon Master come forth to them.

"My young's one you all know about the Grand Magic games that are soon coming up" Makarov said

"Hai" Lucy smiles

"Yoshi im all fired up" Natsu grins

"yes this will test up in our strength" Erza Nodded

Yuki sweatdrop as she asked "what are the Grand Magic Games?"

Makarov grins as he started to explaining about the Games. Soon he was done explaining and Natsu popped in. He grins and looks at them.

"We are going to be the number one guild in Flore" Natsu smiles

"Yeah like the flame brain said Were going to win this not for the money but for our friends that suffered during this 7 years that we left them" Grey says

Lucy looks sad and so did the rest of the gang. Makarov broke the tension and smiled "well that why were going to win the Game and the MONEY!" his eyes become greeded and everyone started to laugh.

"So Zero you going to join the Games" Natsu grins

"No im not im a vampire hunter I only kill vampire nothing more nothing less" he said

"That not fun" Natsu whines

"well that alright" Erza said "there weren't here to join the games in the first place" she added

"Well now you guys you only have 3 months left for training so that mean" Makarov puts a big grin

"Were going to training camp!"

"YEAH!" both Natsu and Grey yelled

"What Training camp" Yuki asked Lucy

"mhmm who knows its my first time hearing about this to" lucy sighs "But this is Fairy tail so I must be fun" she smiles at Yuki

"Hai" Yuki smiled

Soon The gang started to pack up some cloths and told to bring bath suit as well. Lucy offered her, her swim wear but it was to "big" around her chest area. Lucy laugh nervously as they went out to buy swim wear for Yuki. The girl were having a blast and soon brought everything they needed. It was soon the next say and they all were ready to go to the training camp. As heading out Wendy sense something and looked back. Yuki noticed and walked towards Wendy.

"Hey Wendy were leaving" she said

"oh sorry I just thought some was there" Wendy kept on looking

"Oh but there no one there"

"mhmm it might have been my imagition"

Soon both girls left and started to head the direction of the group. A shadow of a girl giggling and sighs a relief she soon followed them to there training camp.

* * *

"WOWWW!" Natsu and Grey both yelled and was already in there swim wear. Right off they started to train.

"HA I beat I can beat you Grey" Natsu yells

"not in your life time" Grey smirks

"Swim competition, Tan competition, Running competition" both said

"ha ha ha mann wasn't that fun" They both started to walk back towards the girls

"AWWW Wendy your so cutee!" Lucy hugs her

Wendy blushes and smiles and looks at Lucy "Your bathing suit is also pretty" as she touches her chest.."I wish I was that big" she mumbles

"did you say anything Wendy" she smiles

"hehe oh nothing Lucy-san".

"Hey where Erza and Yuki" Lucy asked Kanman and Zero who both were sitting in the shade.

Zero looks away and Kanman looks straight at her with no emotion at all...

"What wrong you guys" she asked

both guys started to get a shade of red and Lucy noticed it, she figured it out and smirks.

"ooo I see" she gives a divish smile and soon brings wendy towards them.

"nee what do you think about Wendy swim wear and mines" she smiles innocently

"They both looked at each other and they knew they had to respond of not they might think wrong and Wendy might start crying if we think it looks bad on her.

They both forced there stares on them both and nervously answer

"I..It looks fine" soon both looked away and went on with there business. Soon Erza came and Yuki was right behind her. Lucy looked shocked and so was Wendy Erza swim wear was black and she looked way more hotter then ever. They felt defeated.

"Hey Erza what took you so long" Lucy asked

"well I had a hard time with Yuki" she glares at her, yuki nervously laugh and stood behind Erza.

"B...But this is my first time wearing a swim wear so im not to confident on my appearance, She stared at Erza and Lucy chest...She sighs and puts her head down.

"What do you mean you look very cute" Wendy smiles

Erza soon away from Yuki and saw was wearing a black 2 piece swim wear with white cute bows. As soon Zero and Kanman looked they turn bright red to see that Yuki was showing way to much skin. Soon both got up and places a shirt over her to cover her skin.

"Zero? Kanman?" yuki said

"What wrong?"

"Nothing" both said in uison

"We just feel that you should wear that" said Kanman

"I..I see Yuki looked depress. I didn't know I looked that bad" she was now sad

Zero and Kanman started to clear the misunderstand and were talking so fast that it was the first that both of them where worried about her. She started to laugh and so did everyone. Soon they all went to there separate ways and trained. thought the day they trained and trained after they were done they all gathered and chatted as a group as doing so the ground where Lucy seated soon rumble and out popped out one of her celestial sprits Virgo.

"Virgo what are you doing" she said as she was up in the sky.

"Hime the sprite world is in trouble we need your help" she said in a serious tone

"They sprite world" Yuki said

"Is this one of your magic" Zero said

"Hai" Lucy said "But what about the sprite world?"

"Hai, Hime we are in grave danger and we need your help, would you help us" she asks

"HAI" she said being pumped up

"oh I cant wait to see how it looks like" Natsu said

"eh im able to meet Loki once again huh" Grey smirks

"Oh I want to see how it looks like as well" yuki added

Kanman stood quite and smirked as he looked at Lucy, She might be the "one".

"But how can we all go to the sprite world" Lucy added.

"Leave that to me Hime"

"Oi chotto matte" Lucy yells and soon was transported to the sprite world.

* * *

**Well you guys here the next chapter sorry I haven't been posting in awhile you know school and all . **

**But I hoped you liked this chapter :D **

**Please Review/Favorite/or comment of what I should do I don't mind having some opinions in what I should do next :D **

**But thanks you guys for reading i'll try to update it more each week (ill try lol) depending on my homework for school tho hehe **


	8. Chapter 8

**Pervious chapter **

**"Hai, Hime we are in grave danger and we need your help, would you help us" she asks**

**"HAI" she said being pumped up**

**"oh I cant wait to see how it looks like" Natsu said**

**"eh im able to meet Loki once again huh" Grey smirks**

**"Oh I want to see how it looks like as well" yuki added**

**Kaname stood quite and smirked as he looked at Lucy, She might be the "one".**

**"But how can we all go to the sprite world" Lucy added.**

**"Leave that to me Hime"**

**"Oi chotto matte" Lucy yells and soon was transported to the sprite world.**

* * *

**lucy Pro **

**It was Bright as Me and the gang where transported to the Sprite World. I soon opened my eyes and see my cloths has changed. There were cloths from when Me and Natsu where helping Wendy to save her guild. I soon looked around and everyone was shocked and excited to finally see the Sprite World. I wont lie it was I was pretty excited to. But what was more funny was the look on Zero, Yuki and Kaname faces **

**End of Lucy Pro **

* * *

"WAHHH!" Natsu yells in excitement.

"This is sooo cool, I can't believe were in the sprite world" Natsu grins

"Hai" Wendy Smiles

"But more importantly" Grey says in a serious tone and looks at Lucy as she soon nods in agreement; While Fairy ail enjoyed the sprite world. Yuki and the other's...not so much.

Yuki, Zero and Kaname where shell shock to see the "Sprite World" to see a world that they have never seen, before. This was all new to them. But As there were gazing at there surroundings. A big magical man appears in front of them causing Zero and Kaname to be oh there guard. Zero pointed a gun to the Big man. As he did Lucy goes infront of him and stops him from shooting.

"Stop it Zero" she gives him a firm look

"Why?" he asks

She was about to talk when the Big Magical man started to talk.

**WELCOME, OLD FRIENDS TO THE SPRITE WORLD**" a big mustache man comes and greets the gang.

"The sprite world?" Kaname said

"Yes you are in the Sprite World, I am the King of all Sprites "he grins" and I see that you are not from this world" The mustache man said. Kaname gave me a serious look and answered his question.

"Hai we are not from this world but from another world" he said

"mhmm I see, Well I Welcome you new travelers to the Sprite world" As soon he said that Lucy pops in

"Sprite King" Lucy said in a serious tone.

"mhm" he looks at Lucy.

"I heard that this world is in danger so we are here to help" She looks at him with a determination on her face. As soon she said that everyone in Fairy Tail become serious and awaits for the spirits answer. Yuki and the rest looks at Fairy tail she thought.

_**Yuki Thoughts**_

_**"wow they really care about there friends" she smiles**_

_"__**Fairy Tail seems like a nice place to be *She thinks about her friends back home***_

_**As she looks at Lucy eyes. It was filled with determation to help other. **_

_**She smiled and looked at the King her eyes were now filled with determation as well. **_

_**Zero saw Yuki as he gently smiles at her knowing that she also is willing to help.**_

* * *

_**As they wait for the King to answer he gives a big smile "what danger" he asks in a cunning voice.**_

"huh?" Lucy said nervously

"Aren't there danger in the Sprite world" Erza said

"Nope no danger" he smirks again.

"What" Lucy said "But Virgo said..." she then looks at Virgo. "I never said that Hime-sama" she smiles

"MOO! haha seeing Lucy face is priceless"

"Hai ebi"

"We wanted to surprise you, gomen"

"Mina" she was speechless. "What going on" she looks at her sprites.

**"Well we all wanted to sprites the most caring and best celestial sprite ever!"** Everyone cheered, Lucy gives the gentlest smile to them as Natsu and the rest smiles at Lucy. Soon Erza walks towards Lucy.

"You have caring sprites Lucy" he smiles

"Hai"Lucy agrees

"hehe Well then" said the sprite king. **"LET'S PARTY!"** he yells and soon everyone shouts and are having a blast at the party. As everyone is having a blast the King wanted to talk with Lucy as doing so Grey sat next to her and listen to the conversation.

"Lucy you are a very caring person and loved by your sprites" he said

"I am glad that I was able to meet you and your sprites also, you passed through a lot and I wish you great blessing from the stars to guide you to the right path" he soon disappear.

Lucy was now crying tears of joy as Grey smiled at her and rubs her head, grinning as he said "you are very loved by your sprites" While crying she gives a lovey smile towards Grey "uhe" Soon both Grey and Lucy joined he rest. Yuki was talking to water sprite, Zero was being annoyed with the talking cow and as for Kaname let just say that every time one of Lucy sprite tries to have a conversion with him. He gives off an evil aura that no one would dare come beside him.

"Man this food is awesome!" he starts chewing down the food.

"What kind of food are these anyways" Natsu said

"There goat" said the pink sprite

"Crab ebi" said the sprite crab

Soon then on of her sprites started to sing a lovely song.

* * *

_**Furukito mo, watashi wa mieru**_ _**Anata ka soko ni iru**_ _**Furukito mo, watashi wa chikau**_ _**Keshitetorireru kizuna**_  
_**Arukidasu, mugenokouya**_ _**Nani ta koraete, asuwe tosusumu Anata no tameno hoshi dakara watashi wa kagayakeru**_  
_**Anata no tameno futadakara**_ _**Egao misete**_

_**[English ver.] **_

_**Old friend, I can see you You're right there Old friend, I swear The bond between us will never be broken  
You start walking, in the infinite wilderness Hold back tears, and move towards tomorrow I'm the star that's meant for you, So I shine bright  
This song is meant for you, So show me your smile**_

_**(If you want to hear the song here is a link I recommend hearing it while reading it really nice :D )**_

_**Episode 153 if you guys want o see it :D**_

_** watch?v=qjhrmb5AG5M**_

* * *

Everyone was having the time of there life. Forgetting of there trouble and spending great time with there friends. As the Music plays Lucy starts to remember about her father. How bad he treated her but soon became a loving father in the end. She remembers Michelle how she was a cry baby and how she spend her life living being alone. She remembers everything and soon started to cry tears of joy.

"Mina" tears flowing out of her eyes. "Arigatō"

"As soon Natsu heard he stopped eating and soon started to tear, gomen gomen" Both celestial sprites nervously laugh. Grey then starts eating, Erza looks at the hourse training, Levy was looking at book as Wendy was having a great time.

"Oh Hime" Virgo said

"Hai?"

"when staying at the Sprite World the time here are different from you world time" she said

"What do you mean" said yuki

"well"

"Does that mean we already finished the grand magic games" Natsu grins

"No" said Virgo

"The time you spend here and the time you going back home means 3 months"

Everyone was shell shocked and as soon there were about to say something there where transported back to the beach. As doing so 2 of the Fairy tail members saw them and shouted at them.

"Natsu how was the sprite world you left for 3 months it must have been harsh training huh" they saud

"Well you see" Yuki tried to explain them

"3...3 months" Everyone said in a dead tone.

"WAHHH!" Wendy started to cry

"Chotto matte Wendy" Yuki went towards Wendy

"Oi Mina" Zero said

"I see" Erza said in a dead tone

"It's...over"" Natsu, Grey and Erza fell face flat into the sand.

"Oi Natsu, Grey" Zero shouted

"BAKA! MUSTACHE KING GIVE US BACK OUT TIME!" Yelled Lucy.

"Mina..."yuki thought

* * *

It was the next day Lucy, Natsu, Grey, Wendy, and Erza where sitting on the sand moping of what they should do. While doing that Yuki and the rest decided to leave them be for a while and practice fighting.

"What?!" said Erza

"Our precious training time..." Natsu whines

"We spend one day in the celestial world" said happy

"And 3 months went by in a flash" said Grey

"What should we do?" said Lucy in a blank face

"Hime! I have a proposal!" said Virgo "Punish me more"

"Why don't you just go home" said Lucy

* * *

"REALLY!" shouted a blonde boy

"Natsu is finally going to join the the Grand Magic Games" he looks at his cat friend

"Hai Natsu going to join" sting-kun

"Rouge, Natsu going to join the Grand Magic Game this is finally going to interesting" he smirks

"I don't care the only person I want is Gajeel" he said

**Back to the beach **

"You guys only have 5 days left what are you going to do?" said Jet

"It look like we now have to rely on other" Levy sighs

As Erza was tiring of hearing everyone complaining she soon stood up as she did she was surrounded by fire and determination in her eyes she soon spoke with her fist in the air.

"EVEN NOW, its not to late! We can train like hell these last 5 days" she shouted "All of you steel yourselves! We're not going to have time to sleep" Erza was now way determined to lose.

Lucy and Grey were right next to Erza shocked at what she said.

"EHH!"

"Erza is on her fire sprite" said Grey

"Sounds good to me! I'm all fired up about training like hell" Natsu said while fired up his fist is in an air.

"EHHH chotto matte mina" Lucy said "Yosh lets get going where going to go running right now" Erza was ready to go running when a bird lands on her head" "Eh what is this"

"Let see"

They opened it and it reads

**Dear Fairy Tail, **

**Come to the broken suspension bright gate on the hill. **

"Who do you think wrote it" said Natsu

"I don't like people ordering me around" said Grey

"Should we go?' said Wendy

"Yoshi we are going" Erza said in a commending voice

"Chotto matte what if its a trap" said Lucy

"Yoshi IM FIRED UP!" yelled Natsu

Fairy Tail soon went to where they were suppose to meet the person that at the bright and doing so they saw 3 person that they would never see again.

* * *

**Back at Cross Academy**

"**WAHHHH YUKI YUKI WHERE ARE YOU**" the head chairman started to cry for his dear daughter as doing so a man smoking a cirgrettit bang his book on the chairman head.

"Itia" the chairman rubbed his head. "What was that for" he looked at the person that hit his head.

"Tch, instead of crying over Yuki you should be worrying about the Night class. Now since Kaname isn't here they might be planning to take over the morning class" said the man

The chairman soon dusted himself off and adjusted his glasses as he looks at his friend.

"Your right Yagari"

"Well then Chairman what are you planning to do?"

"I'm afraid we need to keep an eye on them meaning that you are going to be the teacher for the night class."

"Tch leaving me with a bunch of vampires" he looks disgusted thinking about it

"Well we got no other way and since your an experience vampire Hunter we still have a chance to control them for the time being...until we can figure out a way Zero, Yuki and Kaname."

"We also have another Vampire hunter" he looks at chairman

"You do know when the time comes.."

"Yes I know" he said

* * *

"W...WHAT!" Natsu yelled

"Oi how did they.." Grey look shocked

"This can't be true" said Lucy

"Jellal why?" said Erza

"Erza.."

"Wait it wasn't Jellal that told us to take him out, me and lily decided to break him free...I am responsible for his actions." uta said in a sincere tone

"Do you remember" she commanded him

"Hai" he bowed his head..."He..."

"He didn't mean to Erza I was the one how made him do it...so I am the one that should be punished instead of him"

"..."

"why did you call use here" Lucy question

"Where here to help you out" lily grinned.

"We will restored your power by using my magic" she held her magic ball as doing so Natsu and the rest surrounded the ball and was excited to get the power they should have gotten over the 7 year period.

"Really were able to get our power" said Lucy

"Well I wont give your power im just going to use my power and restore the time that you have lost" she said

"Yoshi I can't wait"

Natsu was the first one to try out and as doing so he was yelling and screaming in pain. The other's watch in horror as they were about to experience the same as Natsu was experience. Wendy was holding Levy hand as they both whimper knowing its going o be painful. Lucy and Grey stood there a little nervously knowing that this might be a long day.

Erza and Jellal went someone where together in order to keep talking about what had happen. As doing so Erza as clumsy she is she tripped on Jellal and they soon fall down the mountain and landed on top of each other. They were about to kiss until Jellal pushed her away and explain why they shouldn't. **(IT KILLED ME WHEN THEY DIDNT KISSED)**

Uta, Lily and Jellal talked to Erza and said there goodbyes and was soon off. Erza looks up at the night say and smiles. But before they were about to leave Uta looks back at Erza.

"Erza be careful around Kaname" she said in serious tone.

"mhm" she crossed her arms

"Do not trust him that much keep an eye on him and watch what he does" she then turn away and leave.

She thought about what she said, as Jellal looks back and smiles at her. She smiles a back

"You are still a horrible liar huh Jellal" Erza smiles

"heheh Erza" happy drew a broken heart and soon was kicked.

* * *

It was the next Morning and everyone was dead tired from all the pain and suffering but doing so they felt more stronger then before.

"Morning Lucy" smiled Yuki

"Morning Yuki" she smiled back

"So are you guys alright are you still going to do the compete the Grand Magic Games" she looked at her worriedly

"Hai" she grins

"That great!" Yuki hugs Lucy

"heheh moa Yuki" soon Zero appears and looked at Lucy he then looked at Natsu and the rest. "So are you guys going to be alright" Zero said in a serious tone.

Natsu came behind Zero and smacked him from behind. "hehe Yo, Zero you ready for the Grand Magic Games" he grins

"NATSU..." Zero was at a point to explode until Erza shouted.

"Alright Mina, We shall win the Grand Magic Games and make our Guild number 1 in Flore" she said determination.

"Hai" everyone yelled

* * *

Today was the day of the Grand Magic Games. Fairy Tail signed there named in and were about to check into there hotel. As walking there Everyone decided to take a detour around the city Erza agreed but they must return before the hotel closed. Yuki, Kaname and Zero were with Natsu and Lucy, As Grey went to look around and Wendy went to see the Garden. They were all having a great time until Natsu heard a crowd of noise he decided to take a look so he crawled his way. Doing so he stubble unpn seeing young men. One with blonde hair and the other with black hair.

"ohh Natsu!" said the blonde man

"huh"

"Oi Rogue look here its Natsu" he pointed at him

"I see" said Rogue

"Oi who the hell are you people" Natsu said getting pissed

"Mhp the great salamander doesn't even know me" he smirks

"What did you say"

"I'm saying that you are the 1st generation of Dragons slayers are about to be over. Now meet the new 3rd generation Dragon slayers" Sting smirks

"Why you" he point his fist in flames and was about to punch sting until heard Lucy voice.

"Oi Natsu chotto you can't do that" she clam him doing. Yuki, Zero and Kaname where right behind Lucy and saw what was going on.

"Hey that was rude, apologize to Natsu" Yuki yelled

"Mho and who are you?"

"Yuki" said in a serious tone.

"Yuki" he goes close up to her "now now you should be talking to a 3rd generation to Dragon slayer I don't like hurting girls that much" he smirks

Yuki stood frozen still and was to scared to push him away as she blinked she saw that Zero pushed away Sting and Kaname stood right in front of them.

"You wont touch Yuki" Kaname said

"Tch what is wrong with Dragon slayers theses days" Zero said annoyed, Sting got pissed

"Now you done it" he was about to fight when Rogue held him back.

"No sting wait for when the games start" Rogue said calmly

"mhp your right" he smirks "Well see you later salamander, next time we meet you'll see what a "true" Dragon slayer magic" they soon walked away.

"why I should have beaten them up" Natsu said angry

"Who where they?" Yuki looked at Lucy

"They must be..."

*coughs* Lucy looks at Kaname.

"What wrong" she said

"I don't want to stop you but shouldn't we be headed to our hotel by now" Kaname said. Lucy looked at the time and soon jumped.

"Oh NO ERZA GOING TO KILL US" They all ran to there hotel, barely making it.

"LUCY!" Erza yelled

"HAI" she stood straight up.

"Your late what happen" Erza commanded

"Well.. you see.."

"Oi" grey said

"What"

"where Wendy" Grey said in concern soon everyone loked around couldn't find Wendy and t was almost time for them to announce the Game.

"We have to look for her" Erza said but she knew they couldn't leave she then looks at Kaname and Yuki.

"You both go look for Wendy, We cant leave now its up to you both to find her" Yuki and Kaname nodded and soon left Zero was about to leave until Erza stopped him.

"Wait Zero" she said

"What" he said annoyed

"You are going to participate in the Grand Magic Games"

"WHAT!" he said in surprise.

"We don't have enough time to find a new replacement, it hurts me that Wendy cant be here right now but for now we need to in order to enter the game" she looked at him. Zero looked back and agrees .

"Alright I'll help" Natsu and Grey comes behind from Zero and put there arm around his neck as they both grin to Zero.

"hehe Welcome to the team" they said cheerfully.

"GET OFF" he said annoyed

"aww common Zero have some fun" they both started to tease Zero. Lucy looks at Erza.

"Erza what do you think happen to Wendy" she said worriedly

"I don't know but all we can do is hope for the best" Lucy nods and soon looks out the window and sees a light of stairs.

"Oi whats going on" said Grey

"I do not know" soon they hear a voice coming form the sky

**WELCOME MINA-SAN! **

said a voice in the sky

**Starting right now will determined if one of you will make it to the Grand Magic Games. **

**We will start off by you proceeding to finish the Maze in order to finish it you must think and trust on another. Well without further to do the game start NOW! **

* * *

**HELLO! EVERYONE sorry that I didn't update for a long time:D I hope you liked the chapter I put in. It almost close to the Grand Magic game:D I cant wait for it lol even tho im writing the story. But ill try to update regular. But all in all thanks for be such AWESOME READERS! please review favorite and tell me what should happen I need some ideas for the next chapter. SO thank you all:D **


End file.
